


Little Snake - Fred Weasley

by internetkidz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hogwarts, Love, Lust, Magic, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetkidz/pseuds/internetkidz
Summary: [Fred Weasley love story] [slow burner]"I'm Alanna Wright, I'm new"An Australian transfer student, moving to study at Hogwarts commencing her fourth year of magical education. How will she fair in the intense world of Hogwarts, catching the attention of a certain red head. Suddenly the centre of attention as the new student, what will happen on this enticing and dark adventure.[Warning: this fanfiction will contain situations such as underage drinking, drug use, swearing and sexual situations etc.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: AU Hogwarts, Fred Weasley Stories, Harry Potter Favs





	1. Chapter 1-9

CHAPTER ONE

It was the 27th of August 1994. It was a mild day outside, but it was quite overcast with the clouds covering the sky shielding the sun from warming my skin. I was standing with my mother and father in the bustling street of Diagon Alley, it truly was everything I thought it would be and more. It was five days before the school year started for my fourth year of magical education, so it would explain why the street was so busy with many families and groups of people rushing to get their supplies before school started on Monday. My family and I had arrived from Australia a week ago, I was transferring from my school of magic Vincentia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts as my father received an amazing job offer at the Ministry of Magic, working in the muggle defence area, whilst my mother had found a job working in the ministry in the Auror department. We were a pureblood family of the most distinguished line of wizards and witches in Australia and leaving my coastal home was hard, but the career opportunities for my family here in London were amazing for them and I didn’t want to argue with them over something that would be so incredible for them. Leaving my friends was hard and the goodbyes would bring a sad smile to my face, thinking about the fact I may not go back to my hometown. As soon as my parents received and accepted their jobs here at the London Ministry of Magic, I received my invitation letter to attend Hogwarts.

The slight breeze in the street blew a long strand of my honey blonde coloured hair into my eyelashes, causing me to squint and shake me from my daze I was in as I stared at the magic that was genuinely bursting through the street. There were newspapers and articles lining the street reading the events of the catastrophe that had occurred at the Quidditch World Cup, I put the terrifying thought of what had occurred at the World Cup behind me, deciding that it had blown over by now. My father looked up from the piece of parchment that had my school list requirements on it, having been discussing it with my mother, they were clearly trying to decipher which shops would have the supplies I needed. I wandered through the street finding a shop that happened to have all the stationary I would need including parchment and quills. I already had my wand which I got when I was first accepted into my Australian school of magic, a simple hornbeam wood with a phoenix feather core, 13” with supple flexibility. Mother wanted to stop by the uniform shop to get me robes that would fit me for the coming year, as I had noticeably changed within the last year, developing somewhat of a chest and hips, my face losing its baby fat, my jawline becoming more refined and my collar bones becoming more prominent as I was still a slender build. I also noticed on the supply list that there was a need for dress robes, this must mean there will be a dance of sorts throughout the year or some kind of formal event. I decided I would wait until the event was closer and I was more settled in to get dress robes.

“Mum can we please go home now, we’ve been shopping all day” I sighed looking at my mum who was still looking around the uniform shop making sure I had everything for the school year. “I just want to make sure you have enough! It’s a lot colder here then back in Australia, how about another big jacket?” she said excitedly. Mum was really excited for me to start at Hogwarts as she had always heard about it growing up and only got to see it once when training as an auror in her earlier years. Dad was also excited about me starting at Hogwarts, but I think he was more excited about his new job, which was completely understandable as it was a fantastic opportunity for him. I could tell dad was also exhausted from all the shopping as well, because when I sighed, he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile and an understanding look. I gathered some of the bags we acquired as my dad grabbed the others, swiftly making an exit with my mother before she decided to add another scarf to the list of things I’ll need.

We made our way over to the floo system as my mother got in the fireplace with me flooing us to our new residence that was starting to feel more and more like home as the days stretched on. Our house elf from Australia couldn’t bare be without us and decided to come to London with us when we moved, she was more like family anyway.

“How was shopping Miss Wright?” Lila my house elf asked politely taking the bags from my mother and I using magic to disperse them in their appropriate places. “Lila you know I say this all the time, please just call me Alanna! Just once at least!” I giggled at her, to which she giggled lightly and apologised dismissing herself to put the rest of the shopping away that my dad arrived with. I walked up to my room looking out the big windows as I climbed the spacious stairs. Being a pureblood family had its perks, including a long line of lineage that resulted in my family living very comfortably in a large manor that was bright and warm, with a beautiful garden. As I looked out the large window, I noticed the sun had started to peak through the clouds as it started to set, beaming a beautiful orange light onto the garden that lit up the grass and brought the flowers to life. It truly was a sight and it was home, and for the first time in a week it started to actually feel like it. I smiled to myself walking into my large room, my queen bed resting in the middle against the wall with my two bedside tables on each side, a small desk against the window, and a door at the back left of the room which led to a sizable ensuite bathroom.

I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it right next to the large ball of fluff that is my black German shepherd, Scout. “Hey boy” I said softly as he shifted so that he was now laying completely on his side essentially begging to be my little spoon. I giggled and cuddled him, scratching his sides and belly, causing him to roll onto his back paws up in the air making me laugh even more at the big sook he really was. For a very tough looking, big dog he was the biggest baby, for me at least. My pats got slower and slower and I found my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, I guess the big day of shopping and slight jet lag I was still experiencing were catching up to me. Maybe a quick nap before dinner would be good, I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

As soon as it began it was over, I was pulled from my powernap by a knock on the door. “Miss Wright, dinner is ready” Lila thrilled lightly from the other side of the door. Scout gave me a nudge as I groaned quietly, rolling off of my bed onto the floor with a light thump, Scout jumped off the bed kissing my face and nudging me more, causing me to giggle giving him a little push away as his licking was tickling my face and putting slobber all over me. “Wow thank you my wonderful gentleman” I said sarcastically laughing at him as he sat down for me. I quickly hopped up off the floor realising I was still in my clothes I had been wearing all day. My jean button was digging into my stomach after the awkward position I had been laying in and had left indents on my skin. My sage coloured crewneck jumper said Bondi Beach on it, a famous tourist location for muggles in Sydney Australia, my family had visited there once for a small business trip that happened to be during my school holidays. I opened my door and saw Lila standing there waiting for me politely. Both Lila and Scout walked me downstairs to dinner, Scout laid down next to my feet at the dinner table as I settled into my seat. There was Portuguese style chicken with a sweetcorn salad tossed with a honey Dijon dressing, and potato wedges on the side with some smoked aioli, I hadn’t realised how hungry I was till I looked at the delicious food in front of me and my stomach rumbled.

“So, are you excited about starting school soon bub?” My father asked using my childhood pet name my parents always called me. I rolled my eyes at the name and nodded with my mouth full of food, swallowing I looked at my mum and dad waiting for a proper response. “I suppose it’ll be good, hopefully I make new friends quickly, and didn’t you say there was a housing system at Hogwarts Mum?” I asked, genuinely curious. I snuck Scout some chicken as I was asking them my question.

“I have no doubt in my mind that you will make friends easily bub! You’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you’re confident! What’s not to love?” I rolled my eyes at my Mum gloating about me as my Dad nodded in agreement chewing his dinner in peace. “And yes, they do have a housing system. You’ll be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they sort you based on your personal attributes and qualities, and they become your family away from family!” Mum explained as she finished her plate. I wondered what house I would be sorted into.

I finished my plate, watching as Lila cleared our plates using magic while the other house helpers cleaned up. I walked into the kitchen after my dinner grabbing the dog food for Scout, making him sit and shake before saying “Off you go!” he excitedly dug into his dinner as I giggled watching him scoff it down. “Don’t forget to breathe buddy” I laughed as I left him to go back into my room knowing he would follow me up to my room once he was done with his dinner. I decided a shower and a cup of tea would be best before bed, as I finally slipped into the cool sheets, Scout already laying on the other side of the bed, I laid there thinking about what Hogwarts would be like. I wonder what the students and teachers were like, if they would like me because I was foreign. Would there be any cute guys? I may not be into the lovey dovey crap, but some fun could make the school year go faster, especially with a strapping young boy. But most importantly what house would I be put into.

CHAPTER TWO

“Alanna! Get up today’s the big day! And we don’t want to be late!” yelled my Mum from outside my bedroom door, I could hear her pacing through the hallway away from my door, clearly stressed about everything for today. I groaned loudly causing Scout to lift his head and drop it straight back down onto the bed. He clearly did not want to be up this early either. I heard my mother pacing back past my room, “C’mon Alanna! I mean it get up!”, I groaned loudly and rolled off my bed, the thump on the floor not even bothering Scout. I quickly got up off the ground grabbing my outfit that I had prepared the night before on my desk chair. I slid on some shear black tights and a black skirt that had a simple zip at the back of the garment, I then put on a form fitting black long sleeve, that had a slight turtle neck, checking my outfit in my mirror I then grabbed my black coat that matched the outfit and gave it a refined finish along with my plain black boots. I grabbed a plain black scarf and my backpack that had my smaller belongings in them, and I was ready to go downstairs. Scout jumped off my bed and followed me downstairs to where my trunk was being magically levitated out the door to the car that was taking us to Kings Cross Station. I looked at my Mum who was double checking to make sure we had everything before leaving, inspecting my outfit making sure it was suitable and acceptable for the public to see, she wanted me to make a good first impression considering we were a pureblood family and it was my first day. My Dad gave me a once over before giving me a warm smile and a curt nod.

“Have fun Miss Wright!” Lila excitedly squeaked at me as I approached the front door ready to leave. I didn’t bother trying to correct her today. I smiled warmly at her, “Bye Lila! Don’t work too hard!” I joked as I already know she loves being kept busy with work. Lila waved as I exited, I looked back at the house once more knowing I wouldn’t get to see much of it considering I was attending boarding school and would only be back for the summer break, as my parents would still be busy over the Christmas break. “Alanna come now we really cannot be late” my father called from the car as he held the back door open for me. I skipped down the stairs and slid into the car next to Scout, my Dad shutting the door behind me and quickly getting in the driver’s seat. Although we were a wealthy pureblood family my Dad still enjoyed the mundane things such as driving ourselves and doing most things for ourselves, he said it instilled “independence” and “discipline”, as he said you can’t demand respect, you must earn it, which made me admire him even more. My Mum was sitting in the front seat next to my Dad as she held one of his hands, they were so very in love. Yuck.

“Now remember Alanna, shoulders back when you walk and head high, I want you on your best behaviour! And remember who you are and be yourself!” My Mum said, her hand on my cheek as she looked at me with happy tears welling in her eyes. You would think it’s my first time at boarding school with the way she’s acting, but I know this is just how my mother was and I couldn’t hate her for it, so I held in the urge to roll my eyes. “And don’t forget to have some fun”, my Dad whispered with a laugh as he placed a hand on my back, I smirked thinking about the trouble I might be able to get away with. We were standing at Kings Cross Station, my parents couldn’t come to Platform 9 and ¾ with me as they had to get to work, so it would be a quick goodbye. I hugged my Mum and Dad before wheeling my trolley over to the wall with Scout, I started pacing and pushed through the wall coming out on the other side at the platform. Looking down at Scout surprised, “Well that wasn’t too hard was it Scout?”, Scout looked at me with the same look of surprise. It was busy and there were students and families everywhere. I quickly organised where my belongings were going and made my way over to the train. I noticed a large family of very red heads as I walked over to the doors, they were too busy in their conversation and goodbyes to notice Scout and I slipping past them. As I walked onto the train and towards some compartments a boy rounded the corner and bumped into me causing me to slightly stumble backward, Scouts hackles going up and a low growl quietly escaped his mouth, but luckily, I regained my balance and didn’t fall flat on my ass. My annoyed face looked up at the dark suited boy with platinum blonde hair, Scout still ready to do something if I needed him to. “Watch where you’re going!” the boy seethed before finally looking at my face. His annoyed expression changed from that to confused very quickly. I shot him a dark look as I pushed past him to get to an empty compartment, Scout following close behind me, quickly sliding in and shutting the door before the boy had anything else to say. Great, not even at the place yet and I’m already making bad impressions and not liking the student I’ve been faced with, Scout jumped onto the empty seat and made himself comfortable.

I sat in the compartment against the window looking out at the many families that were saying goodbye, noticing the train was filled with students now and the families were waving. I felt the train jolt and slowly start moving, I was slightly relieved that no one had come into my compartment, meaning I could read and compose myself for the year ahead with just the company of my dog. The scenery on the journey to school was truly beautiful, overcast but definitely held some kind of unexplained beauty. It got me thinking about the Australian countryside that was always just a small drive away. It was so green here, very different to the drought ridden Australia. I was jolted from my thoughts by someone knocking on the compartment door and opening it, “Hello dear, would you like anything from the trolley?”, she smiled warmly at me. “Can I please get one chocolate frog please?” I smiled warmly back giving her the correct money for the sweet. The woman walked away wheeling the trolley to the other compartments as I readjusted my sitting position, sitting upright to enjoy my chocolate as Scout eyed the chocolate making me laugh at the pup, always trying to scab some food. I quickly downed the chocolate before it got in its one good jump. I continued to read my book before realising we were probably close to the school, meaning I should probably get changed into my robes. “You stay here boy, while I go and get changed” patting his head I walked out of my compartment and towards the bathroom to get changed. I changed into my robes with no problems and exited the bathroom, knocking into someone causing them to grab onto my shoulders to steady us both.

“Oh m-my g-gosh, I’m – I’m so s-sorry!”, I looked up at the boy with dark brown hair and ears that kind of stuck out, as he stuttered behind his overbite. My resting bitch face softened at his genuinely concerned face and obvious nerves. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it” I said calmly. He released his hands from my shoulders rubbing his clearly sweaty hands on his pants. He looked at me very confused, “An accent?” he questioned tilting his head to the side slightly, I gave a small smile at that being his first reaction to me speaking to him. “Australia” I lightly laughed out, “I’m Alanna Wright, I’m new” I said as I stretched out my hand for him to shake. He shot out his hand shaking it vigorously, “I’m Neville, Neville Longbottom” he said nervously. “Well it was lovely to meet you Neville, I best be getting back to my compartment now, hopefully I run into you later” I smiled sweetly at him, he seemed nice although very nervous, maybe he just didn’t know how to talk to girls. Before he could stutter out another sentence, I moved past him as he nodded to walk back to my compartment.

Well at least I had made a good impression on one person hopefully, I can’t go making enemies on my first day. Mother knows it was my mouth that usually got me in trouble as I never stopped myself from speaking my mind. The train stopped and I exited my compartment with Scout, being met by a large man waiting at the door. “Ah! Miss Wright! I’m Hagrid! You get to go over there with all the first year and new students. This must be your lovely dog Scout, he gets to come with me for the moment if you don’t mind” he stated shaking my hand and pointing to the group of very young students all gathering looking lost, nervous and excited. I looked down at Scout giving him a good pat, “Lovely to meet you Hagrid, I guess I’ll be seeing you soon! Now be a good boy Scout, best behaviour!” I say nicely, walking towards the first-year students and a lovely looking older woman who smiled warmly at the younger students. Being the oldest student in the group I got to be seated with who I learned to be Professor McGonagall on the small boat ride over to the school grounds. It truly was magical to look at, the architecture was amazing, like something out of a fairy-tale.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and get to spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” After Professor McGonagall’s speech the students all started to straighten up and make sure their robes were in order, whilst trying to calm their nerves. I remembered my Mum saying be confident, keep your head held high, remember who you are. Pushing my shoulders back and standing as tall as I could at my 5’9 stature, I held my head high pushing my hair behind my shoulders calming any baby hairs. Earn their respect. It was time.

The doors opened to the Great Hall as the small students filed into the large space, with me following closely behind. I stood out like a sore toe, being over a foot taller than some of the students. Whispers started to echo through the halls as we walked to the front of the Great Hall clearly, they weren’t expecting a new student. I walked past Neville who was seated with a wildly curled, brunette haired girl, three red headed boys, two of which were twins, a brunette boy with glasses, a dark-skinned boy with kind eyes, a short boy with flat straight hair and finally a red headed girl. Maybe they red haired children were from the red haired family I spotted at the station before boarding the train.

“See! I told you there was a new student!” I heard Neville whisper yell to his group of friends. “Yeah but you didn’t say she looked like that!” one of the red-haired boys whisper-yelled back at Neville. “Wicked” the twins whispered simultaneously, never taking their eyes off me as they smirked at each other. I kept my face stoic, making sure I looked confident with my shoulders back as I continued to walk in. I looked at the other tables in the room, one of which had a boy with luscious brown locks and a very charming smile which I received when our eyes connected, almost bringing a heat to my cheeks. Coming towards the other end of the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony would take place, I looked at the table against the wall making eye contact with an already smirking platinum blonde. I recognised him from the train, the one who was rude. I was pulled from my thoughts by Professor McGonagall calling my name, “Wright, Alanna!” I walked up the stairs confidently, taking a seat on the chair as the sorting hat was placed on my head. “Hmmm difficult, you are very ambitious and loyal, but brave and very intelligent. You’re cunning and headstrong… Better be… SLYTHERIN” the hat boomed, to which the table against the wall cheered as I walked my way over confidently taking a seat next to a smiling girl with blonde hair, noticing the platinum haired asshole was sitting on the other side of the table a few seats down. I looked over at Neville who looked shocked.

“Hi! I’m Daphne Greengrass, pureblood” she said as she held out her hand smiling brightly at me. I was confused as to why she felt the need to inform me of her blood status but did not question it, maybe that was the thing here. “Hi, I’m Alanna –“before I could continue my introduction a loud voice hushed all the students. The headmaster Professor Dumbledore looked out over all the students announcing the beginning of a new year and welcoming the new students. Food soon appeared in front of us and we were told to dig in.

“So, Alanna what’s the accent” Daphne asked whilst grabbing food for her plate, “I’m from Australia, I transferred here for my 4th year” I smiled at her, “That’s so cool! I’ve never even left Europe! This is Theodore, Blaze, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Tracey and Draco, they’re in 4th year with us” she smiled excitedly, I could tell this girl had a lot of energy. “Nice to meet you” I smiled at everyone, except the boy who was already smirking at me from across the table. The boys were all staring at me including Draco, which seemed to annoy the girl named Pansy who had a scowl resting on her face. I continued my small talk getting to know the students at my table that would become my new family.

As dinner finished up I stood up to leave to go to the common room with Daphne and Tracey, whilst walking out of the common room I saw Neville, I smiled at him offering a small wave, as he stared in shock quickly bring his hand to wave at me. “Neville you have to introduce us first thing tomorrow!” I heard one of the boy’s whisper yell, I smirked rolling my eyes as I continued making my way out of the Great Hall. “Trust me Alanna, you don’t want to go making friend’s with people like Longbottom!” Draco spat coming up behind me. “I think I can make my own decisions” I said harshly back, glaring at the blonde boy. He looked shocked and taken aback by my retort. I picked up my pace walking to catch up to Daphne and Tracey who were a little way ahead. We made our way down to the dungeon to the Slytherin common room, “Now see here Alanna, there are scrapes on the floor right here, this is where the door to our common room is, you must say the password, which can be shared with no one who’s not Slytherin! And the doors will open!” Daphne explained as she pointed to the scrapes on the floor in front of the seemingly normal stone wall. I watched as Daphne approached the “door”, “Now the password is Pureblood” Daphne whispered, as I watched the stones move aside to open up and show a large room with dark leather couches with emerald throw pillows, the beautiful tapestry and gorgeous furniture lined and decorated the room. I looked around astonished once again at the beauty of the architecture in this school. “It’s nice hey?” Tracey giggled next to me, I nodded impressed and followed to girls to a staircase on the right that looked exactly like the one on the left, assuming that was to the boy’s dormitory. I made my way down the corridor and into what would be my room.

“You’ll be in the same room as us!” Daphne squealed excitedly grabbing my hands. “Oh my god! Girls stay back! There’s a large dog!” Pansy screamed in fear. I laughed as the girls ran towards the door screaming as I made my way towards my bed that had a very excited Scout standing on it wagging his tail. “Alanna! What are you doing?!” Tracey yelled worried. Scout jumped his paws landing on my chest making me laugh as he licked my face. “This one’s mine he won’t do anything” I laughed as the girls slowly and cautiously came over to me and my large fluff ball. “You mean this wolf looking thing is yours? How is he an accepted pet?” Pansy slightly sneered, I lightly frowned at the girl, “I guess my parents must have informed the school Scout was my approved pet back home, so he gets to come with me” I stated. Scout was now rolled over at a crouching Daphne and Tracey’s feet, getting all the belly rubs. “And yeah he’s real scary Pansy watch out!” I laughed sarcastically looking at the big sook that was lapping up all the attention from the other two girls. Pansy rolled her eyes going to sit on her bed.

The girls decided to sit in the common room before bed, following them down the stairs to the luxurious couches. I sat in the middle of one as the Tracey picked a chair whilst Daphne and Pansy stood by the fire to get warm. “So, Alanna, where was a gorgeous thing like you created?” Blaze said smoothly sliding next to me onto the couch, I looked at him with a raised brow a slight smirk on my face. “Ugh Blaze give the girl five minutes before you try to flirt with her!” Tracey scolded, causing Daphne and Blaze to laugh, resulting in Pansy rolling her eyes. “I do believe that is an Australian accent Mr Blaze” Theodore said sliding onto the couch on the other side of me, I giggled looking at the boy who was quite handsome. “You would assume correctly Theodore” “Please call me Theo” he sighed looking straight in my eyes in a daze. “Yes Theo, I am from Melbourne Australia” I explained to him and Blaze. I heard claws on stone coming down the steps. “Ah here we go” I whispered; hearing students yelp in fear causing the boys to shoot up from their places on either side of me. Scout jumped over the back of the couch next to me. Theo grabbed me putting me behind him making Scout growl. “Uh guys I got this” I said awkwardly stepping around Theo. I plopped down on the couch next to Scout, which made him happy, resulting in him laying right on my lap. It’s funny how big he is and still thinks he’s small enough to be a lap dog. “You mean you get to have a dog!” Blaze said incredulously slowly stepping toward the couch to meet my dog. Scout understanding I’m not in danger once again became a big sook lapping up the attention as I rolled my eyes at him. Theo started scratching him resulting in his leg going wild, making me laugh.

After some conversation by the fire, the boys flirting with me and everyone trying to get to know me, the girls started to head up to bed with Scout following them. I wasn’t tired yet, so I was still sitting on the couch looking at the fire in complete relaxation, which was soon ruined by someone sitting rather close to me on the couch. “I wonder if the Australian’s line of wizards and witches is as pure as they say” Draco said lowly looking at me up and down as I glared at his smirking face. Reaching out to stroke my face I swatted his hand away with a glare, standing up abruptly and moving to go to back to my dormitory. There was no one left in the common room now. As I was nearly at the stairs, I felt him grab my forearm turning me around and taking a close step towards me. “Draco what do you want?” I asked annoyed taking a step back, which only made him step closer backing me against the stone wall. “I want to see just how pure you really are” He said lowly, looking me up and down causing a small gasp of air to escape my lips. I ripped my arm from his grip, “In your dreams” I said rolling my eyes and walking away from the boy up the stairs to my dormitory. The girls were all asleep except for Daphne. As I quickly got ready for bed slipping into my silk emerald green shorts and top. “I hope you had a good first day Alanna, I can tell we are going to be great friends” Daphne excitedly whispered, sounding very tired. “Me too Daph, goodnight” I whispered back to her as Scout jumped off the floor and onto my bed to rest at my feet. “Goodnight Alanna”. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, hopefully this will be a good year.

CHAPTER THREE

A new day at Hogwarts had begun, I was awake early and sat up to see Tracey still asleep, as well as Pansy. I looked over at Daphne and noticed she was also waking up, rubbing her eyes. Scout was still sprawled out like a starfish on his back asleep. God this dog was weird sometimes. I got up out of bed having a shower with my vanilla and lavender scented shampoo, I brushed my teeth and made sure my long honey blonde coloured hair was kept straight with a spell. I applied some light makeup, adding mascara to my long lashes. It was a free day due to the arrival of some other schools, meaning everyone was free to wear what they wanted. I decided on a cropped black knitted jumper with bell sleeves and a simple emerald green skirt, with some shear black tights and my black boots. I stepped out of the bathroom completely ready noticing all the other girls ready as well. “Nice house colours!” Tracey said looking at my outfit, I hadn’t even realised I was wearing my house colours as I inspected my outfit and laughed, “I guess I am” I said to Tracey. “Let’s go get breakfast!” Daphne said linking her arm with mine as Scout finally jumped off the bed to follow me.

As we made our way down the Great Hall, the girls gossiping about how the boys had gotten taller and broader this year, pointing out some older Slytherin students such as Adrian Pucey. He really was quite gorgeous at his tall stature and sharp jawline. He heard the girls giggling and turned around giving us girls a wink, which made them giggle even more. Scout was walking next to me getting a lot of looks. “Girls you go ahead I’m going to quickly take Scout to the kitchen for his breakfast” I said to the girls, “Do you need me to come in case you get lost?” Tracey asked kindly, I shook my head smiling at her, “I’m sure I’ll be fine! Thank you though”, and I walked off in the direction I thought the kitchens were. Whilst walking I heard some chatter, rounding the corner I saw Neville, who noticed me straight away, giving me a big smile and rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants, something he clearly did when he was nervous. “Alanna!” he yelled out to me as I was walking towards him and his group of friends he was with. He was with the curly haired brunette, the boy with glasses, the red-haired boy and the twins, who all turned around when Neville shouted my name. “Hey Neville” I smiled at him. He was stuttering over his words, so the red-haired boy elbowed him in his side, but before he could say anything else the girl stepped forward offering her hand and a warm smile, “Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you!”, I shook her hand smiling kindly at her, “I’m Alanna it’s lovely to meet you too!” she smiled even brighter. The twins made their way around landing one on each side as the both slung an arm over my shoulder, “And we” said the one on my left, “Are your new favourite people” said the one on my right causing me to look at them and smirk back at their mischievous faces. “That’s Fred” said the one on my right, “And that’s George” said the one on my left. “Well I do love twins” I said giving them a wink, as they looked at each other with the same cheeky glint in their eyes. “Uh I’m Ron, please excuse my brothers” the other red-haired boy stated reaching out a hand for me to shake. Lastly the brunette boy with glasses, “I’m Harry, you’re not from here” Harry said noticing my accent. “Australia” I said smiling at him, to which he nodded smiling back at me.

“I never thought I’d meet a nice Slytherin” Neville said suddenly causing my attention to go back to him, I furrowed my brows not understanding what he meant, “Yeah you seem like a real delight!” said George, “A real treat I’d say” said Fred. Both of them giving me a wink. I looked at Neville with a smile as I approached him the twin’s arms sliding off me. I could feel the twins eyeing me up and down as I walked up to Neville, “Neville I think you’ll find we aren’t all like Draco” I winked at him causing him to blush, “Also you are my first friend I made, on the train” I said smiling at him warmly, he nodded smiling back, the blush still present on his face. “So that means I’ll be seeing you around” Neville said in an almost asking tone, I laughed nodding my head, “You’ll definitely be seeing us around” George said with a wink as Fred nodded in agreement sending another wink my way causing me to smirk at the two. “Goodluck getting rid of me” I winked at Neville, which made his face go even more red as he scratched the back of his neck nodding. “Well if you ever need a study partner, you could always come study with me!” Hermione chirped standing next to me, I looked at her happily, “I’d love that!”.

“Uh guys I don’t mean to alarm you but either Sirius is here or there’s a huge black dog standing right there” Harry said worriedly, I laughed once again, forgetting what my original plan was when walking down here. Scout pattered over to me standing next me and sitting down politely. “This is my dog Scout!” I smiled at the group, the twins approached Scout and started giving him scratches behind the ear. “That reminds me I was on my way to the kitchen to make sure Scout got breakfast, would you be able to point me in the right direction?” I asked sweetly. The twins stood upright very quickly walking over and sliding their arms over my shoulders again. “We can take you” they said in unison. I smirked at the boys and nodded. “Well I’ll see the rest of you later?” I said to the rest of the group. They nodded and smiled at me, “Definitely!” Hermione said happily. I waved at them all as the twins escorted me in the direction of the kitchens.

Scout walked in front of us clearly smelling the food. “So, are all the Australian girls this stunning or just you?” Fred asked with a smirk, as George laughed at his brother, “I guess you two really will be my favourite people” I said cheekily back, earning a surprised but cheeky look to flash over Fred’s face. We approached a painting of a fruit bowl, very clever. “So, you just tickle the pear” George said, as he tickled the pear in the painting, which caused the door to open to the kitchens, Scout ran in as Fred, George and myself followed. Scout ran over to a bowl of food on the floor ready for him to eat. A house elf ran out to greet us, “Mr and Mr Weasley! Oh, and Miss Wright!” I was surprised at how the elf knew my name but thought no more of it, “Can I get you anything?” he asked, “No thank you Dobby we are heading down to the Great Hall anyway” George said as we started making our way back to the door to exit. George held the door for me as I thanked him and stepped out after Fred, my foot catching on the small step causing me to trip and fall, but before I could hit the ground two strong arms caught me by the waist. “Falling for me already darling?” Fred breathed down at me with a cheeky smirk, my hands gripping at his biceps. My breath hitched slightly, a small rouge rising to my cheeks at the tall boys words getting an idea in my head, “Oh ‘darling’” I said seductively, using his words my hand reaching up and stroking his jawline, causing it to tense and his eyes to darken, feeling his grip tighten on my waist, “I’ve clearly already done that” I said standing upright, giggling with George at the starstruck look on his brothers face. “C’mon I feel like we’re going to miss breakfast!” I said to the twins strutting away, as Fred regained his composure, George smirking at me, starting to follow after me. “Oh, she is trouble” I heard George say to Fred, “You got that right” Fred agreed.

We made it to the Great Hall, the twins walking either side of me, everyone giving me looks as I entered. “Well this is your stop” I said to the twins as we walked near the Gryffindor table, I waved as the stared after me, “Well we will be seeing you later” Fred said determined with a smirk gracing his lips. I strutted over to the Slytherin table, the boys staring at my behind as I walked past. I slid in between Theo and Daphne who both looked at me and smiled. “I wouldn’t be hanging out with those boys Alanna” Tracey said hesitantly, I furrowed my eyebrows at her looking at her to continue. “They’re big troublemakers, and are very popular with the ladies, in all houses, if you know what I mean” I smirked at her, “Maybe I’m the trouble Trace” I winked making her giggle. “I doubt you could do any damage” Blaze laughed out looking at me from across the table with a smirk. “Try me” I said my face set in a mischievous smirk. “Oooo watch out Blaze she’s got claws” Theo laughed next to me, giving me a wink. Draco looked annoyed from across the table. I picked up a piece of toast and dug into breakfast. Finishing my apple juice, I got up from my seat with the girls and made my way out of the Great Hall.

Everyone was running around the courtyard in the late afternoon as the other schools started to arrive, the flying white horses bringing in a gorgeous carriage and from the position of the courtyard balcony from the Black Lake a giant ship could be seen emerging from the water. All the students were loud with excitement as we watched the magic before us. I leaned over the stone balcony looking out at the scenes before us with Tracey. I felt someone’s presence close behind me, “Excited love?” Tracey and I turned around to see Fred and George, I looked at Fred smiling. “I mean it’s all very enticing” I said taking a step towards him. George’s eyebrows raised at my choice of words, Fred looking slightly shocked. I laughed at the boys grabbing Tracey’s hand and walking off to see the entrance of the other students from a different viewpoint, as the twins stared after me, feeling a certain gaze at my rear. Tracey and I leaned over the balcony trying to see the ship in the Black Lake better. “Now boys I’ll tell you that’s a real view” I heard Draco say from behind me, smirking with Crabbe and Goyle as they laughed staring at my ass. “Watch it Draco” I seethed at him. He laughed stepping towards Tracey and I, “Oh, believe me I will” he whispered loud enough for only me to hear. I rolled my eyes at his way of twisting my words. “C’mon Alanna let’s go get ready for dinner, we need to put on our uniform for the welcoming feast” Tracey said quickly, coming up next to me. I nodded glaring at Draco as I walked away.

Tracey and I were talking in depth about what we think the other schools were here for when we rounded the corner I bumped into a tall figure, looking up it was the charming boy with luscious locks. His hands found my waist as he steadied us both, my hands gripping his biceps. “Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was go-“the boy looked me in the eyes, “Going” he said after a small pause, “That’s okay I wasn’t either” I smiled letting his arms go as his hands left my sides. “You’re the new girl” he said taking in my appearance, his eyes giving me a once over. “Well my names Alanna, but new girl works too I guess” I sassed giving him a smile. He laughed lightly putting his hand out for me to shake, “I’m Cedric, hopefully I see you around ‘new girl’” he said giving me a charming smile, as we shook hands and then parted ways. Daphne ran up to Tracey and me with Pansy slowly walking behind her. “Alanna were you just talking to our resident Hufflepuff Prince!” Daphne said excitedly, referencing to Cedric. “She was! And he even flirted with her!” Tracey said excitedly next to me. Daphne and Tracey squealed together. After they calmed down, we continued making our way back to the common room to get changed into our robes for the big welcoming feast for this evening’s dinner.

We were all sat at the tables in the Great Hall chatting away, “Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement! This castle will not only be your home this year, but also some very special guests. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-“Dumbledore began as Mr Filch ran up through the tables to whisper something in the Headmasters ear, before gawkily running back down to the doors of the Great Hall. “So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament!”, many students were whispering excitedly. “Now for those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, from each school a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone” the Headmaster explained. “Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbattons Academy of Magic!” Dumbledore announced as the doors opened. “And their head mistress Madame Maxine!”. Beautiful girls in blue silk uniforms strutted their way down the middle grabbing everyone’s attention including the boys. We all clapped as they finished their introductory performance. Most of the boys cheering extra loud, leaving the girls from Hogwarts less than impressed. Dumbledore silenced the crowd, “And now our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff!”, burley boys made their way down the aisle now with big sticks banging them on the concrete, they really were quite intense. “Oooo more boys!” Daphne squealed excitedly from next to me, making me roll my eyes at the boy-crazed girl. I could see Tracey ogling the boys also. There was a lot of running and flipping making some of the students stand up to get a better view of the young men, then Victor Krum walked in rather fast to the front of the room as one of the other students blew fire into a phoenix. Many of the students were star struck. “Oh my god it’s him! It’s him!” Daphne said absolutely drooling at this point. I personally did not see the appeal.

“Hogwarts let’s entertain our friend’s in the best way we can!”, the Headmaster announced, everyone suddenly standing up to sing our school song “Maestro please!”, thank god there were lyrics otherwise I’d have no bloody clue. Crabbe was singing very energetically and smiled looking at Draco to which he gave a small nod and a fake smile, I laughed at that causing Draco to look at me as I sang the rest of the song with everyone. As we finished the song, I heard certain twins dragging out the last note, causing me to giggle. The students from the other school politely clapping, knowing full well we sounded like absolute trash. As the Durmstrang and Beauxbattons students were seated, the girl’s school being placed on the end of the Ravenclaw table and the boy’s school being seated on the end of the Slytherin table to many of the Slytherin girls delight, the feast began, many wonderous foods appearing in front of us. Many students were getting to know the Durmstrang boy’s as we ate. “Theo slow down, it’s not like the food is going to run out” I laughed at the boy who was practically inhaling the food. “You just never know!” he said after swallowing quickly and shoving more food in his mouth, “But you’re going to get the hic-“ *hiccup*, “Hiccups” I said to the boy who now had the hiccups. “Oooo now we get to scare you when you’re not ready” Blaze said in a fake evil tone, the girls laughed at Theo’s face dropping. As everyone finished dinner, Mr Filch and some other men helped carry in this big object that looked gorgeous, decorated in gold, like a small tower. Dumbledore gathered everyone’s attention announcing we would have Sir Barty Crouch of the ministry overseeing the tournament, to which he announced that only student 17 or over could enter the tournament, resulting in an outcry from many of the students, George yelling “THAT’S RUBBISH!”. The ceiling went wild after the settlement of the announcement, resulting in students screaming and ducking as the ceiling started to display lighting and thunder roared throughout the Great Hall, the resulting in the late introduction of our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.

The students all got up and started walking towards the common rooms, the Durmstrang boys would be staying with the Slytherin house, and the Beauxbattons girls would be staying with the Ravenclaw house. As I was walking out with the girls, I heard many students that were in their 6th year, meaning they were 16, and many younger students complaining about the fact they couldn’t enter the tournament. “It’s absolute rubbish!” George said grumpily to his twin. “You do realise how dangerous it is” I heard Hermione say from just behind them and a little way in front of me. I sped up to catch up with her as Daphne and Tracey trapped Pansy into a conversation about ogling the Durmstrang students. “If they used their brains maybe they’d realise” I said to Hermione, making her giggle. “Hey!” the twins said annoyedly in unison. Hermione and I laughed at the hopeless boys. I rolled my eyes at them as they stopped so that Hermione and I were right in between them. “Think of the eternal glory!” George said putting an arm over my shoulder and gazing his hand off into the air, supposedly gazing at the future ‘glory’. I looked at him like he had just grow antlers, looking at Hermione who was now in a fit of giggles. “And, not to mention the money!” Fred piped up. “Too bad big boys only” I lulled at them. George mocked shock horror on his face clutching his chest in fake pain, “We are big boys” Fred protested looking just as hurt as George who was still apparently having a heart attack. God these two were ridiculous. I giggled at George as he finally stood, having taken a knee committing to the heart attack. Hermione said goodnight, before waltzing off down the corridor, George and Fred still standing with me, but Fred now standing quite close to me as George got off the ground. “I am a big boy” Fred whispered his breath on my neck as he leaned down to whisper to me. I spun quickly around looking at him in shock, causing him to wink at me before starting to walk away with George. “Goodnight Miss Wright!” George sang, as Fred said, “Goodnight Darling”. I stood still shocked in the corridor, realising now there were practically no students left in the corridor, I picked up my pace speed walking to the dungeons, making my way through the common room door after whispering the password.

I walked into the common room having Daphne jump out at from the side scaring me, resulting in a small yelp escaping my lips. “Daph! It’s Theo that needs the scare not me!”, to which she just laughed as we looked over at the boy who was still hiccupping on the couch, the poor kid. All the students were in the common room with the Durmstrang students mingling and getting to know each other. Soon a boy by the name of Marcus Flint, who I learned to be the Slytherin Quidditch Captain stood up on a chair, “Everyone we’ll be having a common room house party in half an hour to welcome our guests the Slytherin way! 4th year and above only!!” The boy shouted, earning a lot of cheers and some annoyed sounds from the younger students. The Durmstrang boys cheered. Tracey, Daphne, Pansy and I went up to the girl’s dormitory to get changed into something for the welcoming party.

“Ugh I don’t know what to wear!” Daphne huffed in frustration, having tried on her 10th outfit. Apparently, none were good enough. I laughed with Tracey, as the girl continued making a mess throwing clothes everywhere. I had on a short simple black spaghetti strap dress that was form fitting with lace trimming on it, pairing it with some simple black strappy heels, slightly curling my hair with a spell, I was ready for the party, as was Tracey who wore a pink and white form fitting dress with long sleeves and white heels and Pansy in an emerald green off the shoulder silk top and tight fitting short black skirt with some black boots. We were just waiting for Daph. “Come on Daph, you’ve looked good in every outfit just pick one!” Pansy said getting impatient. “Yeah I don’t want to miss out on the fire whiskey!” Tracey said also growing impatient. “Ugh fine I’ll just wear this!” Daphne said defeatedly with a huff. I don’t know why she was worried, I’m sure she could impress any of the boys down there in anything she wore, but she wore a simple short white dress that flowed outwards slightly at the waist with lace detailing on the top half with some white strappy heels. “Right well let’s get going, I wanna see how you guys party!” I said hyping all the girls up causing them to laugh and cheer.

CHAPTER FOUR

We made our way down the stairs, fashionably late as Daph would say, at least that was her excuse for us rocking up later than intended, even though it was really her wardrobe dilemma. I was walking behind Daph and Pansy with Tracey, making our way into the common room where teenagers were all dressed nicely, dancing and drinking, clearly the fun had already started. I could feel the expensive materials rubbing up against me as we made our way through the crowd, the Slytherin students and the Durmstrang students clearly all came from money. “Ahhh Alanna! You made it!” Blaze said flirtatiously reaching out to give me a hug, I laughed hugging the boy who was clearly under the influence. “Here have this” Daph said turning to me with a shot glass and a larger cup with punch in it. I grabbed the shot and the chaser quickly downing them. “Alanna you look ravishing” Theo drawled out looking me up and down, “Thanks Theo, you scrub up alright yourself”. “Would you like to dance?” Theo asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, but before I could reply a smug voice interrupted me, “Theo I think you’ll find Alanna only has an interest in older boys” Draco spat earning a glare from me, he was clearly referencing to the twins, “Oh yes! You should’ve seen the way Cedric Diggory flirted with her!” Tracey said excitedly, clearly not thinking of the twins. “Diggory?” Draco asked, clearly confused, as he was thinking of the twins also. “Yes! You should’ve seen it!” Tracey squealed out, causing me to shoot her a look as though to say, ‘shut up!’. “Only likes older boys. That works out for me” A voice said from behind me causing me to turn around to be face to face with the Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey. I smirked at the boy; he had my kind of humour.

“Would you like to get a drink?” Adrian asked politely looking at me expectantly, the girls behind me were practically shoving me into the boy’s arms, much to Theo and Draco’s dismay. I nodded my head following the boy over to the table that showed a variety of drinks and even some snacks. “So, you’re definitely new, otherwise I would’ve recognised you before now” Adrian said flirtatiously, I giggled explaining my transfer situation and how I was now at Hogwarts. After a moment of getting to know Adrian, with some mindless flirting I was dragged away by Tracey who was clearly quite buzzed, handing me another drink as we went to dance with the others. Daph was in a corner flirting up a storm with a Durmstrang boy, who seemed to be quite interested in her. Theo spun me around making me giggle, everyone was laughing and having a great time getting pretty smashed in the process. As the night got later the party started to die down, I had danced with Adrian and my friends for the whole night and had had a blast.

I was sitting on the leather couch with Adrian laughing at a story he was telling me about how he had nearly blown up a desk by accident in Snapes potion class once, “You should’ve seen his face! I’m surprised I made it out alive past first year!” Adrian laughed out, I laughed along with him. “Well it’s getting really late I supposed I should turn in for the night considering we all have class tomorrow” I laughed out still feeling the effects of the alcohol in my system as I stood up from the couch. Whilst trying to stand up I didn’t realise how much I had had to drink till I stumbled slightly being caught by Adrian who had one hand steadying me at my waist and one holding my elbow. “Woah careful there Alanna”, Adrian breathed out. Adrian walked me over to the stairs his hand resting on the small of my back to the girl’s dormitory, obviously not being able to come up, as there was a special enchantment on the stairs that would turn them into a slide if a boy tried to enter the girls dorms. “Will you be okay from here?” Adrian asked, I nodded smiling kindly at the boy, “Well don’t be a stranger Miss Wright, I hope to see you soon” Adrian said sweetly, leaning down and placing a small kiss on my cheek before walking over the stairs that leads to the boy’s dorms. “Goodnight” I quickly called out, shaking myself from the shock, Adrian turned his head before stepping up the first step, “Goodnight Alanna”. I steadily walked up the concrete stairs making my way to my dorm room, walking in and shutting the door behind me, Scout was already sleeping on the end of my bed. The girls were all still awake talking about their evening.

“Alanna! You’re back! Tell us everything!” Tracey squealed excitedly from her bed. “Yeah you spent like the whole night with Adrian!” Daph added. “I guess you really do just like older boys” Trace said wiggling her eyebrows at me causing me to giggle. I told the girls about how Adrian and I had talked for ages getting to know each other and how he kissed me on the cheek. “He what!” Pansy said, suddenly invested in the story. “Yeah and then we said goodnight and went our separate ways” I explained. “Your life is like a fairy-tale” Tracey happily sighed out in a daze. I giggled at the girl who was clearly still feeling the effects of the alcohol. “What about you Daph I saw you talking to that young Durmstrang guy!” I said drawing the attention away from me. Daphne happily spoke about herself, talking about how the boy and her flirted all night. I quickly slipped into my silk pyjamas and took off the makeup I had on as the girls spoke about the party and what classes would be like tomorrow with hopefully no hangover.

“Are you excited for your first day of classes Alanna?” Tracey asked, “Yeah I have Potions with Snape first so that should be interesting!” I said to the girls, “Well we hope you enjoyed your first Slytherin house party Alanna! Goodnight girls!” Daph said adding a yawn after, that seemed to have a ripple effect causing Pansy to yawn and mutter a goodnight. “Officially part of the family!” Tracey laughed out, “Haha goodnight girls” I whispered pulling the covers over me, causing Scout to readjust his sleeping position crawling so his head was now on my pillow also. You’d think this dog was a human sometimes. I closed my eyes after setting an alarm for the morning, thinking about the classes I would have tomorrow.

I woke up with the smallest of headaches. But that could be because of the little sleep and not the alcohol. Tracey however woke up looking rather green, resulting in her quickly crawling to the bathroom to heave up the contents of what she had consumed the night before. As I was getting changed into my robes I laughed at the sounds of the dying girl, giving her a sympathetic look as she trudged back out of the bathroom. I got ready making my hair look decent after my shower that I used to wake myself up more, hoping to ease the slight ache in my temple. Daph looked as though she was feeling rather average herself, groaning as she got out of bed. I slipped on my shirt, buttoning up nearly all the buttons, except for the top few whilst leaving my tie loose, and slipping on my skirt. I grabbed my robe and my bag, whistling to Scout to follow me out, “I’ll see you at brekky girls!” I yelled out, to which I got some groaning noises that sounded agreeable in response, causing me to laugh lightly to myself. I guess the Aussies can handle their alcohol better after all. Scout followed me down the stairs, it was still very early so only a few students were in the common room. I looked out at the water through the window admiring the lighting it cast on the walls of the common room, being under water was certainly an experience.

I made my way out of the door and towards the kitchen and low and behold the two red heads came into view. They were facing away from me as Scout ran up to them, which I could already sense was going to frighten them as they couldn’t hear his quiet paws padding on the ground. “Ahhh! Oh Scout!” George yelled as Scout jumped up on him nearly pushing over his tall lean frame. “Surely you didn’t come alone boy” George said petting Scout as Fred started rubbing his belly as he rolled over for the boys. Honestly this dog. I rolled my eyes and let out a chuckle, causing Fred and George’s heads to snap up and making them stand up straight. “He really does seem to like you two” I said smiling at Scout who was now begging for more attention from the boys who had adverted their gazes to me. “What’s not to like?” Fred smirked cheekily, causing me to roll my eyes again. “Careful love, your eyes will be rolling to the back of your head if you’re not careful” George winked at me. I laughed at him giving him a slight elbow shove rolling my eyes again causing him to laugh at my response. Fred walked up to the pear tickling it for me and holding the door open for myself and Scout. “After you madam!” he said in a rather regal voice standing with impeccable posture causing me to laugh as I stepped through, “Thank you good sir!”.

I walked in watching Scout make his way to over to a bowl of food that was already prepared for him, as a house elf came out to offer us some food or refreshments. “No thank you” the twins and I replied. I walked over to Scout leaning down to pat his head as he scoffed down the food, “Be good today boy” I said as I straightened up turning around quickly to catch the boys gawking faces, their eyes suddenly snapping up from a lower angle to my eyes. George coughed suddenly realising they had been caught staring at what I could only guess was my behind in this skirt. I scoffed, laughing as I made my way towards the exit as the twins waited for me by the door. “Hang on, why were you two just hanging out in front of the kitchen?” I asked suddenly confused as to how they managed to be here when I was. “It’s fate!” George yelled, taking my hand and practically swinging me out the door of the kitchen, almost making me trip again. I laughed at the boy as Fred stepped out behind me making sure to shut the kitchen door. Soon I heard footsteps as George and I’s laughter died down.

“Hey New girl!” I heard someone yell, I turned around and saw Cedric walking up to me as the twins came to stand on either side of me. “The Hufflepuff Prince himself!” I giggled. Fred and George looked at each other with confused expressions. “Oh, I see you’ve been talking to your friends about me” he said cheekily coming to stand in front of the twins and I. “It’s amazing what you hear in this castle” I said making him chuckle. “What are you doing near the Hufflepuff common room?” Cedric asked, looking genuinely confused as to why I was there. “Scout has breakfast in the kitchen” I explained, to which he looked even more confused. “What is a Scout?” I laughed at his response, as I heard a scoff from the twins behind me. Cedric glanced at the boys, quickly refocusing his attention to me as I explained that Scout was my dog.

“Well I’ll see you around Alanna” Cedric smiled at me after some nice small talk. “Bye Cedric” I smiled, giving a slight wave as he walked past, nodding at the boys. I had a chance to turn around and see their displeased facial expressions, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion. There was clearly some tension the boys had with Cedric that I didn’t know about. “C’mon boys can’t have brekky going cold” I smiled linking my arms with theirs, which brought a smile to their faces. We walked arm in arm to the Great Hall before I unlinked arms to push open the doors. The loud morning chatter was evident as the doors opened, everyone talking about the parties their common rooms hosted for the beginning of term. I got plenty of looks as I walked in having the two towering boys walking either side of me, and having those boys be the twins. I guess they were really popular around the school. As I parted ways with the twins following a series of cheeky remarks and goodbye winks from the boys, I made my way towards my spot where my friends were seated, I noticed a lot of people still stared at me, and even whispered about me. Clearly, they didn’t get a lot of transfer students, even though we had a whole castle full of two new schools.

As I was nearing my spot on the table where my friends were a hand gently grabbed my wrist, “Alanna!”, “Adrian” I said stopping and smiling at the boy who now had his large hand holding mine as he was turned sideways on the bench to talk to me. “Last night was really fun, we should do that again sometime” he said smiling quite charmingly, he was very confident when speaking, which added to the attractiveness of him as a whole. I blushed looking down and nodding as a response, “I’ll see you later” I smiled at him, “See ya later” he winked at me. I continued walking over to the girls seeing as they were all staring at me smiling their faces off. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, catching two pairs of eyes already on me, their faces in an unreadable expression, they had clearly seen the interaction between Adrian and myself. “And what was that Miss Alanna!!” Daph squealed, causing me focus on the girl to shush her as she was drawing attention. I slid in the bench in between Daph and Theo. “I want your life” Tracey sighed out in a lovey daze, I laughed at her. “Well you’re all clearly feeling better” I stated noting the improved mood of the girls from earlier. Draco was sat across from me his what I can only guess is a permanent scowl on his face as his listened to the table conversation. I grabbed some cereal for this morning’s breakfast having some fruit loops, feeling as though the sugar might give me a bit more of an energy boost for the day’s activities and the first day of classes. “Awfully close with those twins Wright” Draco spat, his scowl deepening on his face. “Yeah they really seem to like you” Tracey smiled at me, causing Draco to scoff. “Seems every older boy in the castle has a thing for our precious new snake” Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows at me, making the girls and myself laugh, earning an eye roll from Draco. Theo swung an arm over my shoulder, “I’m still your favourite right!” he said giving me puppy dog eyes, “Hmmm I’ll have to think about that” I laughed at his fake hurt expression as he dropped his arm from around me continuing to eat. “You’re just jealous Draco” Daph said jokingly earning a scowl from Draco. I swear this boy is going to have the worst frown lines when he is older. Breakfast done and it was time for my first class of the day I had double Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark arts last. I stood up from the table grabbing my bag of books for my classes, being one of the first to leave breakfast so I could find the classroom with enough time. I walked out of the Great Hall seeing Neville exiting also.

“Hey Neville!” I yelled out to him causing him to stop and look to see who was calling out to him, once he saw it was me a crooked smile graced his face. “Hey Alanna, what class do you have” he asked wiping his hands on his pants. “I have double potions, then herbology and then defence against the dark arts today, all my favourites luckily” I laughed out, “Oh really you even like herbology?” he asked genuinely curious. I nodded enthusiastically. “Well we have the same classes today, would you like to walk together?” he asked nervously, “Yes please! Left breakfast early just so I could find the classrooms, but now I have you which is even better!” I laughed, he let out a light chuckle slightly relaxing, as we started on our journey to the classroom.

CHAPTER FIVE

Neville and I made our way into the classroom, seeing rows of seats. I sat down following Neville, to sit next to him, which he looked quite surprised by. Soon other students started to file into the dimly lit classroom, as I looked around taking in the architecture in the curve of the walls. Whilst I was distracted, I didn’t notice someone come up to where I was sitting with Neville until I heard a scraping sound from next to me, the sound of wood on the concrete floor sliding causing me to turn my attention to what was happening. Draco and Theo had scared Neville into moving to another seat in the classroom, which made my eyebrows furrow in disappointment, I really liked Neville he was a really nice boy, and I was happy I was finding a friend in him. There was then a brief but intense stare down between Theo and Draco as Draco was the one to shove himself in the seat, which earnt a hefty huff from Theo and a glorious eyeroll, which almost made me smile at the boy.

“Why did you do that Malfoy?” I scowled at him, which only resulted in a smirk coming to his face as he looked at me and dropped a lazy wink in my direction. I sighed giving him a dirty look about to get up and go sit next to someone else when Professor Snape entered the classroom, I quickly shoved my butt back into the seat I was still in and huffed out quietly in annoyance. I guess I’m stuck here for this lesson.

“Now students I want you to turn to page 98 to look at the Alihotsy potion”, I flipped open my book and began looking at the potion, already knowing it was a potion that caused extreme laughter, which I thought was odd that we would be researching considering Professor Snape seemed to be like a complete and utter hard ass, but none the less. As I sat through the double class, it seemed to drag on as Draco kept making inappropriate quiet comments that made me either roll my eyes or scoff at him in disgust. I kept looking over at Neville who occasionally shot me a glance, whilst I tried to shoot him the most apologetic look I could muster. Draco must’ve seen me glancing in the Gryffindor’s direction constantly, as I looked towards not only Neville, but also Harry and Ron who were having a quiet joke in their conversations and Hermione who had her eyebrows furrowed at the boys as they talked through the class when she clearly wanted to focus and not get told off, and possibly lose house points.

“I don’t know what you see in those filthy Gryffindors” he spat at me, “Trust me they’re better company than you are” I laughed out, to which he did not laugh back. “I think I can prove you wrong their little snake” Draco whispered just loud enough for me to hear as his hand came to rest on my thigh, slightly under the hem of my skirt making me gasp and come to stand shoving my seat back as I stood. “Is there a problem Miss Wright?” Professor Snape asked harshly, “Uh-h can I please go to the bathroom” quickly making up any excuse to get away from the dickhead I had to sit next to. “Fine but make it quick” Snape said curtly nodding towards the door of the classroom, which I had just now realised had gone silent, I looked over towards Hermione and the boys before leaving the room, Hermione could clearly see something had happened that made me want to leave the class as the boys looked confused as to why I had had a sudden moment in class.

I walked out of the classroom feeling slightly frazzled, running my fingers through my hair as I walked towards the direction of the girl’s bathroom. I heard some chatter from a small corridor as I was walking down a hallway to the bathroom. As I kept walking the chatter got slightly louder, but you could tell the people were trying to be hushed about their conversation, like they didn’t want to be caught. I decided to keep walking past not even bothering to look at who was trying to have a private conversation, as it was none of my business what students were talking about these days. Suddenly I was grabbed, hands going over my mouth and around my waist as I let out a small yelp being dragged into a small closest, down the said corridor where the noise was occurring. 

“Shhhh darling relax!” a voice whispered into my left ear, “Stop wriggling gorgeous” a voice whispered into my right ear. I stopped struggling against my captures as I shifted in their grasp turning to face them still with both of them wrapping their arms around me. In the very dimly lit closet, I caught a glimpse of flaming red locks and relaxed slightly. I jumped out of their arms jumping back and underestimating how far I could actually move in the tight space, which resulted in them still being able to have a grasp on my waist. “Lumos” I whispered in the small space to get more light on their beautifully carved faces. “Geez darling what’s got your knickers in a knot” George said on my right, I looked at him as they both towered over me.

“Uh-h no-nothing” I stuttered out, why was I still so frazzled, or was it the close contact to the young men in front of me. Fred laughed at me. “Oh, come on darling you can tell us why you were speed walking down the corridors” Fred said giving me a wink as he leaned more towards me in the tight space. “It was nothing, just Draco in class, he sure knows how to get under my skin” I sighed in defeat looking down, “and apparently under my skirt” I whispered the last part. The boys faces turned serious, “What do you mean!” George whisper-yelled with an angry face. “I’ll kill him” Fred’s face read nothing, but pure fury and his voice sounded lethal. They both moved to leave the closet, but I quickly grabbed them, “No! No no it’s okay, he’s just very forward and touchy, it’s not like anything he says actually gets to me anyway, it just caught me off guard” I said holding a shoulder each of the boys in front of me, one with my wand in it still holding a light charm. “Hang on why are you out of class?” I asked trying to diffuse the tension, “You can’t tell anyone!” George started, “Not a soul darling” Fred finished as a mischievous look overtook both of their faces. I giggled lightly, “You have my word boys” I said in a mock serious voice causing a smile and an eye roll to come from both boys, “We were planning a new prank on Filch” George said excitedly. “Ooo exciting” I said giggling at the boys matched excitement. “We plan on turning Mrs Norris pink!” Fred whisper-yelled looking even more elated. I laughed out loud causing Fred’s free hand to come up to my mouth to hush me as George and Fred hushed me.

My breath caught in my throat as the boys pressed themselves up against me to hush me. “Well, I-uh, I better go back to class” I whispered to the boys once Fred had removed his hand from my mouth, as they were still very close in proximity to me, their hands still with a grip on my waist. “Don’t worry love we will be seeing you at lunch” Fred winked at me as I gave out a light laugh as a response quickly opening the door slipping out of their grasp and speed-walking in the direction of the classroom, “Goooodbyeeeee darrlliiiiinnnnngg” George sung out behind me as I picked up my pace walking further down the corridor hearing their chuckles echo.

I made my way back into the classroom quietly as I slid back into my seat completely ignoring the look I was getting form Draco. Finally, Professor Snape dismissed us, and I quickly stood up gathering my books and other utensils rushing over to where Neville was gathering his own equipment. Everyone had started to leave the classroom including my friends and other students from other houses. “Neville I’m so sorry Draco shoved you out of your seat, I did want to sit with you” I apologised. “Alanna it’s okay I actually felt bad leaving you to sit next to the git” Neville explained letting out a light-hearted laugh signalling that he wasn’t upset with me. Neville and I made our way out the classroom with Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall for lunch before our next two classes that would finish off the day.

As I was walking with Neville, I heard the twins bickering and laughing up ahead near the Great Hall, causing my small conversation about Herbology, which we had together next, with Neville to cease. As I came into view of the twins, they stopped their conversation grinning at me cheekily, but their faces soon dropped causing my smile to slowly drop as I wondered what they were looking at, although I didn’t get any time to react as an arm draped over my shoulder, “How’s your first day gorgeous?” It was Adrian who has slung an arm over my shoulder, I looked up at him as my walking slowed before the entrance of the Great Hall, I could still feel the piercing gazes of the twins from the doorway, as the rest of the Gryffindor’s seemed to walk on into the Great Hall, Hermione saying she’d see me in there as she dragged the boys with her, as they stared at the situation behind them. “I mean double potions with Snape was better than expected so I can’t complain” which earnt a laugh from Adrian, “Just don’t blow up a desk” he laughed out, “Oh trust me Mr Pucey I’m more skilled in my academic areas than you may think” which caused a raised eyebrow and a smirk to erupt on the boy’s face. We made our way towards the doors of the Great Hall where the twins were standing, which Adrian seemed to notice they were waiting for me as their eyes never left me for a second. His face becoming stern as his smile slowly faded. I looked at the twins both looking displeased by the Slytherin boy’s presence and particularly the fact his arm was still wrapped around my shoulders.

“Weaslebees to what do I owe the pleasure”, Adrian said smugly looking at the twins who were still a couple of inches taller than him. Fred scoffed at the nickname that Adrian had chosen his features hardening, which I couldn’t help but notice, stirred a heat to my cheeks and a tight knot beginning to grow in my lower abdomen. I swallowed hard shaking the sinful thoughts I had begun to have in such a tense moment. But by god did that boy look like an angel even when angry. His eyes now burning into where Adrian’s arms were hanging on my body. “Pucey” George said curtly, “We were just making sure our dear darling here made it to lunch alright”. Adrian scoffed his arm finally sliding off of me as they twins watched every single movement. “Don’t worry I can take care of her” Adrian said smugly taking his hand and resting it on my lower back which caused Fred to take a step forward towards the boy. “Oh, actually I was going to sit with Neville, we have all our classes together today and I needed to discuss some notes I might have missed in Potions this morning” I technically wasn’t lying, I don’t know how long I had actually been gone when I ran into the twins this morning, but I needed to say something to diffuse the tension between the three boys riddled with testosterone. I swallowed hard forcing a smile at Adrian. I was surprised by the way he was acting as he was very sweet at the party, but the way he was acting towards the red heads before me caught me off guard, not expecting him to act in such a way. I saw a smirk gather on Fred and George’s faces as they clearly felt as though they had won the stand-off. “I’ll see you later in the common room” I said reassuringly, which earnt a nod from Adrian as his hand slid off from the small of my back. “Oh, you will” he winked walking into the Great Hall, but not before shooting the twins a scowl.

George turned to me with a gleaming smile as his scowl had disappeared. Fred grabbed my free hand that wasn’t holding my books. “Does that mean you’re sitting with us at lunch” he said as he pulled me closer taking a step towards me, as George came to my side to sling an arm over my shoulder. These boys definitely were touchy, but for some reason I didn’t seem to mind. “I guess you’re stuck with me” I said looking around as we were now alone by the doors as most if not all the rest of the school were already seated in the Great Hall having lunch. Fred took a step to the other side of me wrapping his arm around my low waist as George kept his arm swung around my shoulder. Everyone stared as we entered the Great Hall, I looked over at all the tables seeing that at lunch a lot of the tables tended to blend houses together, although the Slytherin table still looked like a silky sea of green, with the odd Hufflepuff and a handful of Ravenclaws gracing the table. I looked over to the usual Gryffindor table as I approached with the boy’s arms hung on me lightly, Fred’s hand causing goosebumps to rise, feeling heat rise up the back of my neck towards my cheeks as I felt his hand lightly gripping the side of my lower back, where if I’m honest momentarily made me wish I had more curves to be grasped. I shook the thought from my head as I spotted Neville walking over to him to slid in next to him, which resulted in George’s arm sliding off my shoulder as he was forced to sit on the other side of Fred who gave his twin a hip bump to move him out of the way so that he could sit next to me, causing me to let out a laugh at the giant children they were. Fred’s hands never leaving my waist as he switched to my right side to sit next to me so that I could sit next to Neville. As I sat down my skirt bunched slightly raising a bit more on my thigh as I sat at the table. Fred was sitting closely as the fabric of his school pants rubbed against my leg, causing goosebumps to travel up my thighs, to the innermost part of my thigh causing a shiver to run up my spine which didn’t go unnoticed by Fred, who smirked widely from the corner of my eye as I avoided eye contact to reduce the heat coming to not only my face. As I looked across the table, I noticed Hermione grinning at me also, clearly witnessing the small moment that had just occurred.

I turned my focus to the conversation that was being held at the table, listening intently whilst taking in the group I was sitting with, a young girl came and joined us. She too had glorious red hair which made me smile as she sat across the table at a diagonal position from me. Once she was comfortable in her seat, she looked towards me and gave me the warmest smile. “Hi, I’m Ginny” she said holding a hand out for me to shake across the table, which I did, noting she was younger than the rest of us at the table. “Hi I’m Ala-“ “Alanna, I know I’ve heard all about you! None of my brothers can seem to shut up about you! And I mean, I can see why!” She laughed, causing me to giggle and a small blush to come to my cheeks, whilst she looked at the boys who were now paying attention to our conversation and noticing the blush that came to grace each of their faces. “Oh, really now?” I questioned wiggling my eyebrows at her, which made her giggle more, I could tell Ginny and I were going to get along like a house on fire. I looked over at the twins who I caught mouthing something along the lines of ‘shut up’ to their sister, which only made her make a funny face at them.

“How was the Slytherin welcoming party Alanna!” Neville asked suddenly from beside me catching everyone’s attention. “Yeah! tell us what goes down at those parties!” Ginny added excitedly leaning more forward on her elbows on the table. I was about to open my mouth to reply when another voice added in, “Yeah and what’s up with you and Pucey?”. It was Fred who quietly added his question almost sounding annoyed. “Ooo Adrian Pucey, he is gorgeous, but he is still a snake” Hermione piped in, causing lots of people at our spot on the table to look at her in shock, although Ginny nodded in agreeance. “What! I’m not blind!” Hermione defended herself, making me laugh at her. I looked around at everyone who was waiting in anticipation for my answers, especially a specific pair of brown eyes that bore into the side of my face.

“A lot of alcohol, those Durmstrang boys know how to drink” I laughed, “Everyone gets involved on the dance floor, all dancing together and then a few couples were making out, and as Daph put it ‘Greeting the new students warmly’” I laughed looking at the prying eyes. I had successfully avoided the question about Adrian as the girls started telling me about the Gryffindor parties which sounded like a similar vibe but maybe a bit more destructive, apparently someone always smashes something at one of their parties, this time being an expensive vase that was in the common room above a mantle.

After eating some lunch and listening in on the small talk at the table I noticed the twins were quiet whilst eating next to me. I stood up which caught their attention. “Hey Neville, I’ll see you in herbology okay, I’ve just got to go grab a different book” I started walking out of the Great Hall, making it into the corridor on my way to the dungeons to get the right book I would need for Herbology. Students were walking through the corridors dawdling during lunchtime and catching up with friends. I felt a presence behind me, or should I say I could sense two tall towers trailing closely behind me.

“You never answered my question love” Fred said lowly from my left side as we now all walked in sync, myself being in between the twins as we walked. I swallowed hard, suddenly growing nervous, why was I nervous? Be confident! Remember mum said confidence is key! I rolled my shoulders back standing up straighter, “What’s it to you Freddie?” I said in a sickly-sweet voice. “Call it curiosity” George added smirking at me. I stopped in the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room turning to face the two boys. I took a daring step toward them both but keeping my eyes on Fred. “Well, he was very accommodating” I drawled out, biting my lower lip teasing the boy before me, I don’t know what issue he had with me being close to Adrian. Fred’s face set in stone as his jaw tensed, something I’ve realised that I’ve come to appreciate. His brown eyes darkened, as George stood more so to my left looking shocked at the interaction before him, my face daring Fred to justify himself. Fred’s gaze drifted from my eyes to my lip as I bit down on it, taking my lower lip into my mouth. “Did you two get together at the welcoming party?” George asked as his twin looked as though he didn’t want to ask or know. I tutted George facing him as I slightly turned away from Fred who was still staring at me intensely. “Now George, such a personal question to ask a lady” batting my eyelashes at him as he looked down at me in shock at my response. I looked at both boys, laughing and their stunned expressions, and Fred’s hard-set jaw. I took this opportunity to turn around and go towards the entrance of the Slytherin common room, whispering the password, and quickly entering whilst the twins gathered their thoughts. I walked up to my dorm that was empty and quickly grabbed my book I needed for class. Walking down to the common room as I made it down the stairs from the common room, I was surprisingly pushed up against the cold stone wall.

“Now little snake what had you rushing away from me in class earlier, I just want a bit of fun” Draco whispered darkly into my ear. I shoved him off me, “I don’t know what you don’t understand about its not going to happen” I said sharply at the boy who scowled at me, “Just you wait!” he seethed as I quickly made my way out of the common room, basically slamming the door behind me. I walked to the Greenhouse, which was where I found Neville waiting for me, I gave him a big wave as I walked over to him, also seeing Tracey standing there as well. “Alanna! How’s your day been!” She asked warmly giving me a huge hug. I laughed at the girl explaining Potions and what happened with Draco in class and the more recent events in the common room, “Ugh he is such a sleezy twat that one”, “I couldn’t agree more” Neville piped in which earnt a smile from Tracey. We all discussed our days and made small talk as we waited for Professor Sprout to arrive to teach us, to which she soon arrived, and I found myself seating in between Tracey and Neville, discussing the work throughout class and working together when needed. It was a good little group, and I was glad Tracey and Neville were getting along, it seemed as though I was convincing Neville slowly but surely that not all Slytherin’s were evil.

CHAPTER SIX

It was time for my last class of the day Defence Against the Dark Arts, collecting my books as Neville and Tracey stood up waiting for me, we all headed through the corridors where I seemed to spot two familiar red heads from through the crowd. I mean how could you miss them, six foot three, basically towering over every other student, with long flaming locks. They spotted me walking on the end of my little trio, Neville walking in between myself and Tracey. I was glad those two got along. Being on the outside, it gave Fred the chance to grab my free arm and drag me away from my friends as we were walking past them, well more like yank me away. I made a small sound of surprise, obviously not expecting to be pulled to the side of the huge hallway. Neville and Tracey were far too into their conversation about Herbology to notice I had been practically abducted. Thanks guys.

“Fancy running into you darling” Fred smirked at me, George was talking with a dark-skinned boy, laughing loudly together. “Wow it’s almost like we live in the same castle!” I stated sarcastically, making his smirk grow wider. “What class have you got next?” he asked, I looked at how we were standing he was leaning on his left shoulder against the brick wall as I stood similarly in front of him. “Defence Against the Dark Arts with the new teacher Professor Moody”, Fred listened intently seeming genuinely intrigued by whatever stupid class I had next. “So, you still not going to tell me what’s up with you and Pucey love?” he said rather lowly leaning closer to me, I straightened up rolling my eyes at the boy. “What afraid that he’ll be my new favourite?” I said sweetly batting my eyelashes at him taking a small but daring step forward. His eyes darkened as he spoke lowly, “He better not be”. I ran my fingers down the side edge of his tie which made his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, “Sounding very jealous Freddie” his jaw kept tensing as he looked down at me watching all my movements very carefully.

“Why are we jealous?” George asked coming over to us, I took a step back from Fred moving to stand more towards the hallway now to walk to class, “Fred’s worried about you two no longer being my favourites” I laughed, George gasped dramatically, as I started to step away, “We better be your favourites!” he yelled out to me before I fully turned around to walk away as I laughed. I speed walked into the classroom I had to be in for the day, finding a seat next to Crabbe, as Draco and Goyle sat at the desks in front of us. Vincent gave me a polite smile as I slid in next to him to which I returned. Moody entered the class.

“Alastor Moody, ex-auror, ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” The class silenced as he spoke, his presence claiming all the attention in the room. I gulped at his harsh tone as he spoke. “I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story. Goodbye. The end! Any questions?”, everyone was silent as his tense demeanour settled in the air. This guy clearly had some issues, maybe being an auror really did leave lasting effects, this made me think of my mother who somehow managed to do the job gracefully and still be a ray of sunshine. “When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a _practical_ approach, but first which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?” He looked around at the class expectantly, waiting for someone to be brave enough to speak up. His eyes scanned the room of students just waiting. “Three sir” Hermione answered on behalf of everyone. “And they are so named?”, “Because they are unforgiveable! The use of any one of them-“ “Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct!” His loud voice almost made me flinch at the harshness, feeling like a raw blade pressed up against the skin. He turned around writing some information on the chalk board.

“Now the Ministry says you’re too young to see what these curses do, I say different!” I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck beginning to prick up at his words, surely this couldn’t be good. I looked at Crabbe, who looked back at me with the same nervousness as he gulped hard, we turned our attention back to the teacher at the front of the room. “You need to know what you’re up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!” he shouted as his head quickly turned around, making a few students in the class gasp as Seamus looked around shocked. “No way the old codger can see out the back of his head!” Seamus whisper to the student next to him. “And hear across classrooms!” Moody’s voice made me jump in my seat, making all the students silence. Everyone was sat stiffly in their chairs, not daring to make a move or speak.

“So which curse should we use first?” Moody’s demeanour sent chills down my spine, turning to the students that were seated at the front of the classroom which happened to be Ron and Harry, I shuddered for them. “Weasley!”, “Yes?” Ron answered sounding uneasy. “Stand”, Ron stood up at his desk, everyone including myself tensing at what might happen. “Give us a curse”. Ron shifted on his feet uncomfortably, “Well… My Dad did tell me about one.” He mumbled, his eyes never looking up to meet the Professor’s eyes. “The Imperius curse”, Moody nodded, “Ah yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago” he paused, walking over to his desk, “Perhaps this will show you why”. He got out a large exotic spider bug, making it bigger before yelling “Imperio!” making the spider fly about the room, doing whatever the Professor told it to. The spider went around the room tormenting students landing on them and crawling about as some other students laughed, when they weren’t the ones under fire. I must admit Vincent and I did giggle together when the Draco had a freak out at the spider being on his face as he frantically asked Greg to get it off his face.

“Talented, isn’t she? What should I have her do next?” he yelled out to the class as people were laughing at the spider’s antics, “Jump out the window?” he said as he practically threw the spider in the direction of the window onto a magnifying glass, “Drown herself?” he said moving her to struggle over a bucket of water. My muscles tensed as the atmosphere changed in the classroom, from being light-hearted to almost scared. I could hear the spider screeching out in a struggle, causing my fists to clench, everyone could tell this wasn’t right. As he brought the spider back to his hand he spoke, “Scores of witches and wizards have claimed they only did You-Know-Who’s bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse” his voice was quieter as he spoke, “But how do we sort out the liars?”. My fists were still clenched as I swallowed hard again.

“Another, another. Come on up!” He said egging students to answer, although he was staring straight at Neville. “Longbottom is it? Up” Neville hesitantly stood, and I clenched my fists more out of pure worry for the boy. Moody’s attitude changed towards the boy, “Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology” what was he playing at. Neville nodded avoiding eye contact, much like Ron had. “Yes, well, um th-there’s the Cru-cruciatis Curse”. He looked scared and I wanted to give him a hug, but I sat still in my chair at my desk as my fingernails started to dig into the skin on the inside of my hands. Moody praised Neville, bringing him up to the front of the classroom to his desk where the spider was. “The torture curse. _Crucio_!” The spider screeched in pain as we all watched unable to do anything. This was wrong. I shifted uncomfortably my nails slicing into my palms watching Neville’s face as he looked like he was in pain, as though he might cry. I went to stand up from my desk when Hermione yelled out, “Stop it! Can’t you see it’s bothering him!” The teacher snapped out of his trance like state that he was in, looking up to see Neville’s closed eyes and furrowed forehead, he picked up the spider walking over to Hermione and placing the creature on the desk. “Can you give us the last Unforgiveable curse?” she shook her head looking quite upset. “No?” everyone was sat in silent looking more uncomfortable than ever as the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” I flinched looking away as the spider was killed.

Everyone practically rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to be in there any longer. I found myself rushing after Neville as he too sprinted out of the classroom. I found him standing by the stained-glass window looking forlorn. I placed a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch as he turned to see my worried eyes. He didn’t have to say anything as I pulled him into a hug which he accepted. Harry and Ron came down the stairs and approached us as I pulled away from Neville. Moody soon came along asking to speak with Neville, as I reluctantly let his arm go to let him speak with our teacher. Tracey approached me following closely behind Harry and Ron, “That class was absolutely barbaric!” I nodded in agreeance walking towards our common room to sit down and relax before dinner. “Oh my god Alanna you’re bleeding what happened!” Tracey said grabbing my hands I had just noticed were covered in a layer of red. “Oh I didn’t realise, I should go wash my hands, I’ll see you back at the common room yeah?” Tracey let go of me hesitantly as she nodded walking off.

I walked towards the closest bathroom, walking in it was covered in dust and quite grand. I made my way over to the sink looking at my appearance in the mirror, my hair was still calm unlike my myself, as I was still shaken up about the previous class. I sighed out feeling as though I needed to catch my breath, my bloodied hands leaning on the ceramic sink. “You okay love?” A voice whispered from right behind me, I jumped turning around and punching outwards, “Ah fuck Alanna!” I saw Fred grasping at his sternum, thank god he was tall otherwise that would’ve been his face. “Fred don’t scare me like that!” I breathed out, leaning back down against the sink. He walked straight up to me boldly. “Well, that’s the last time I follow you into the abandoned girl’s bathroom!” he laughed at me, making me roll my eyes, trying to hold in the smirk that was fighting its way out. Fred looked down suddenly his smile fading and his brows furrowing, I followed his gaze to the red that was now gracing the white ceramic sink, quickly shoving my hands behind my back and closing them.

Fred came straight at me standing right in front of my face, his dark eyes looking into mine before looking down, slowly reaching out he grabbed my wrists, bringing them into view and turning my hands over to have my palms face upwards. Seeing the red everywhere on my hands as well as the small fingernail sized gashes that were cut into my palms, his eyes looked back up into mine his eyes full of worry his jaw tense. “Love, what happened?” his voice was so soft like warm butter melting on hot toast. “It’s nothing really, just an overreaction I guess” I said brushing off his worry. “What happened in class?”, suddenly I was explaining all the events of the horrid hour I spent in the tense air. “That must’ve been horrible” he whispered standing inches away from me, “You should’ve seen his face” I whispered back looking down. It was quiet for a moment, suddenly Fred turned me around slowly, his chest pressed against my back with his hands holding my shoulders he walked me closer to the sink and without a word he turned on the sink letting the water run to be lukewarm, his arms ran from my biceps down to my hands delicately taking them and running them under the water which at first, I winced at. Hearing a lulling ‘shh it’s okay’ from Fred made me completely forget about the stinging pain in my palms. His tall frame crowded mine, making me feel small. After washing my hands clean, he dried my hands using his robes, which brought a smile to my face. As he finished drying my left hand, he lingered a while longer holding my small hand in his large veiny ones, looking down observing them, I could feel his eyes travelling from my hand to my wrist, up my arm, lingering on my exposed neck and staring at my lips, that parted as I watched him observe me. Fred took a careful step toward me, as I looked into his eyes, noticing the chocolate swirls in his eyes, the light dancing. His hand reached up to push a stray piece of hair out of my face when we heard a loud wailing noise interrupt whatever moment we were having, making Fred jump away from me, “Oooo did I interrupt a moment between two lovers? Well, I never got to have any of those!” a ghost appeared right next to Fred and I, “Ah Myrtle how lovely to see you” Fred said in a monotonous voice.

Fred and I somehow managed to escape Myrtles monologue laughing as we speed walked into the corridor laughing, “She’ll talk your blood ear off if you’re not careful!” I giggled at Fred our laughter dying down. I heard footsteps and claws hitting concrete, making me furrow my eyebrows at Fred, my laughter dying down. I saw Scout approach with Cedric by his side, “Alanna you’ll never guess who I found sitting outside the kitchen!” he smiled charmingly at me, I watched as Scout greeted me getting a light pat and scratch behind the ears as he walked over to sit on Fred’s feet. “How was your first day?” he asked standing in front of Fred and me. I explained the good parts of my day to him, not wanting to relive the more intense parts. “So, I have some exciting news, I’m going to put my name in the Goblet of Fire!” I looked at him in astonishment, “Wow Cedric that’s incredible, I’m sure you’d be a fantastic champion!” I smiled warmly at him, Fred scoffed at my words which caused my head to snap in his direction looking at him confused. I brushed off his sudden change in attitude, turning my attention to Cedric who soon bid his farewells, leaving just myself and Fred with Scout in the empty hallway.

“Prick” Fred muttered once Cedric was out of earshot, “Fred!” I said laughing in shock. He simply rolled his eyes as we began to walk with Scout back to the Slytherin common room. Fred was so funny and very charming, his jokes kept me in stitches as we walked back, a huge smile practically glued to my face. As we approached the door to the Slytherin common room I saw a group of boys standing out the front particularly noticing Adrian and Marcus. “Alanna! Just the girl I was waiting to see!” I smiled stopping in front of the boys as Adrian spoke, “Weasley” he addressed harshly, making my face scrunch. I looked to Fred to see him standing there looking annoyed as ever, I guess the Slytherins and the Gryffindor’s really do have some rivalry.

“I’ll see you at dinner okay love?” Fred asked turning his attention to me, ignoring the watching eyes. I nodded smiling up at him, I began to walk to the now open door of my common room as Fred watched me wave at him, “Don’t worry Weaslebee I’ll take care of her” Adrian said smugly, following me swinging an arm around my waist as we walked into the common room. I didn’t get to see Fred’s reaction as the door shut. Once inside the doors of our common room we descended the stairs to the leather couches. “Why don’t you like Fred?” I asked abruptly as Adrian sat down next to me, swinging an arm behind me on the couch. “Firstly, he’s a Gryffindor, secondly in third year he hit a bludger straight into my face breaking my nose, and finally because he likes you little snake” he whispered the last part for only me to hear. The whole tension between the two seemed to be a bit precious if you ask me, but I guess I’ll just never understand the testosterone fuelled rivalry between the boys.

Adrian relaxed as our conversations continued, us laughing and getting along like we did at the party. He really was quite charming I was quite surprised to hear he was single. Soon I heard the voice of Daph running down the stairs. “Alanna look!” she squealed excitedly, I turned around in my position on the couch to see Daph standing next to a very unamused Scout who was wearing a bow tie and mini top hat. I burst out laughing which caused Scout to sulk more, “Isn’t he handsome!” Daph clapped her hands excitedly, I stood up from the couch leaving Adrian to walk over to my unimpressed pup and excited friend, “I’m actually surprised he let you do it, I’m impressed” I said giving her a slow clap whilst laughing. Scout ran back up to my room in shame, making me laugh, such a dramatic dog.

“C’mon we should go to dinner!” Tracey said to Daph and I as we were chatting away. We all exited our common room walking to the Great Hall for dinner. “We have to go watch people putting their names in the Goblet this week before Thursday!” Daph said excitedly shaking my left arm as we walked, making me laugh, this girl had so much energy. “Ooo yes!” Tracey agreed linking her arm with my right one as we strode into the Great Hall. “Cedric told me he was going to put his name in” I added, making the girls gasp and grip me tighter, “You spoke to Cedric again!” Tracey squealed, as we sat down at the table, “Yeah Fred and I ran into him with Scout” I said nonchalantly, starting to pile some food onto my plate. Daphne slapped my arm suddenly, “Ouch what!” I laughed looking at the girls shocked face, “And what were you doing with Fred?!” Daph shouted, “Shhh, we were just talking”. “Alanna you’ve got to tell me how you get all these older boys!” Tracey added. I laughed shoving food into my mouth beginning my dinner.

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was Tuesday evening, and I was in my dorm room, talking with the girls before bed, talking about how the champions will be announced in two days’ time so tomorrow would be the best time to watch people enter their names into the Goblet. “Alright girls I’m stuffed I’ll see you in the morning!” Daph yelled out, making me laugh before getting under the covers as Scout jumped up on my bed, walking around till he settled in on the bed. I woke up a few hours later tossing and turning suddenly unable to get back to sleep, huffing I sat up in bed hearing the light snores from Daphne. It was very early morning. Well, I’m awake I might as well go get some water from the kitchen seeing as Scout had awoken with me sensing that I was up. I slipped out from under the covers, my silk pyjama’s rubbing against the silk of the sheets, making me slide out seamlessly quiet. Scout, although being a large dog jumped off my bed in silence, following me quietly as I made my way out of the door of my dorm room quietly shutting the door.

Scout’s paw pads glided across the concrete floor as he followed my tip toeing feet through the common room. I gently opened the common room door letting Scout slip out before following suit making sure to shut the door quietly. It was oddly beautiful walking through the castle at night, the silent snores of the paintings, as I happily walked without a light. The cold stones contrasted against my warm feet, as the cold breeze brushed my skin invitingly. We made it to the kitchens as I tickled the pear to let Scout in, I noticed him get some water before laying on a light bed in the corner, “Oh, so you’re just going to stay where the food is? I see how it is” I whispered giggling at the lazy pup as I sipped on some cold water. “Well, goodnight my handsome boy!” I whisper-yelled across the kitchen, hearing a small huff come from the dog. I quietly slipped back out of the kitchen making my way down the corridors quietly in the dark. I suddenly heard footsteps, making me panic in the corridor, looking left and right as my bare feet rushed to find some sort of hiding place. I could hear the footsteps and a cat meowing. Shit Mrs Norris and Mr Filch! Suddenly a hand is wrapped around my mouth and someone’s grabbing my waist yanking me into a closet. I tried to yell out, but the hand muffled my surprised screech. I was wriggling in my captor’s grip as I heard a grunt from behind me. I seriously need to stop being abducted in hallways. Another pair of hands landed on me, one covering my waist and the other covering the already there hand on my mouth, muffling me even more. My chest was rising and falling intensely as I wriggled.

“Shhh love! You’re going to get us caught!” a voice of a twin, made me stop my wriggling, my hands grabbing the biceps in front of me, but that didn’t cease my heavy breathing as my silk pyjamas tightened around my chest as they got tangled in between the twin’s bodies. The hands that were on my waist suddenly gripping at my bare skin. I was still tense; I didn’t have my wand and I could not for the life of me tell who was who in this lack of light. What a fucking nightmare! I listened carefully, my hearing suddenly heightened, as the sound of my beating heart raced through my ears, but also hearing the steady beats of the boys against my back and chest. Footsteps made it past the door briefly pausing. My breath hitched in my throat, my nails digging into the muscles in my hands, a hiss escaping the twin in front of me’s lips, as a hand gripped my waist tighter, almost signalling me to stay quiet. I could feel steady breaths on the front of my neck and feel lips lightly brushing my left ear, hearing a steady breath and feeling the air on my cheek. The footsteps resumed continuing away from the door. Suddenly they were gone. My hold loosening on the twin I had in a vice grip. Two hands slowly removed themselves from my mouth, my breathing still heavy. I suddenly realised how cramped the space I was in was, as one twin was pressed firmly against my back and the other firmly pressing against my chest, my silk pyjamas bunching against them more.

I heard a deep chuckle from in front of me, “She’s got a good grip this one Freddie” George whispered from in front of me, as I felt the hands still on the skin of my waist. I shifted in their arms, earning a grunt from Fred behind me as his hand squeezed my hip tightly, making me gasp, “Yeah, I would stop moving if I was you love” Fred whispered as his lips brushed my ear. I swallowed hard, feeling flustered. “Well can we get out of this bloody cramped cage!” I whisper-yelled, hearing George chuckle in front of me, “I don’t know love I was quite enjoying this” Fred said behind me, I gasped spinning around harshly in the limited space to look up at him and whack his chest. George slowly opened the door, stepping out his hand slipping off the other side of my waist as Fred let his fingers linger on the hem of my silk top as we followed suit. I looked around in the dark noticing we were now completely alone, “What are you two doing out of your dorm this late?” I asked looking at the twins. I felt their eyes not looking at my face but rather looking at my body as the moon offered enough lighting to make us all visible. I felt their eyes looking at my bare legs and making their way up to rest at my chest, “Bit cold love?” I gasped, quickly crossing my arms over my chest that I had forgotten was mildly exposed as the only thing separating it from the view of the boys was a thin piece of silk material. The boys chuckled. “We are merely borrowing some supplies from Snapes office, and what are you doing?” George asked with an arched brow and signature smirk. “I needed some water and took Scout to the kitchen for some water too” I explained shifting on my feet, feeling uncomfortably exposed.

“George you get the rest of the supplies I’ll escort Miss Wright here back to her dorm” George chuckled bidding me a warm goodnight. “C’mon love” Fred said offering me a hand to take, I scoffed walking past him as my arms stayed crossed on my chest, “Mmm I love it when she’s mean” Fred whispered teasingly following behind me. We walked quietly making sure to not get caught by Mr Filch. We finally made it down to the dungeons to the entrance of my common room. I turned around to face Fred, not realising how close he was, his body merely inches from mine, making my lips part. A smirk played on his lips as I took the slightest of steps back, suddenly his stepping following mine, “I must say, these pyjamas are doing you wonders love” I swallowed hard listening to his raspy voice in the dark corridor of the dungeons. He took a tantalising step forward, his hand reaching out and grasping the hem of my silk top between his fingers, as I felt his fingers brush my skin. Goosebumps suddenly rose on my once warm skin, Fred gazed down at my skin noticing the effect, “Uh-um you can’t be here when I say the password” I said suddenly. Fred chuckled leaning closer as I stepped back my skin coming into contact with the concrete bricks behind me, the material of my shirt still in his grasp as he backed me up. “What? Afraid I’ll break in and find you little snake?” he whispered dangerously. I pushed off against the wall, suddenly remembering I am a confident young woman! I lifted my hand dragging a finger along his jaw, watching it tense as his eyes darkened even more. “Trust me you should be more worried about me finding you” I whispered, as his hand was gripping at my shirt now. “Goodnight Freddie” I whispered, removing myself from his grip, his long fingers releasing the now crumpled fabric as I moved towards the door, muttering the password, almost not caring if he heard, maybe I wanted him to come find me.

It was lunchtime the next day and Tracy, Daph and I had found our way to the Great Hall that was set up with seats on the side with the Goblet in the centre. I left the girls to go sit with Hermione who had a large booked perched in her lap, “Hey Alanna!” she smiled warmly at me, “Hi Hermione!” I smiled at her talking about our classes we had earlier that day and discussing the notes from Arithmancy that we had together first this morning. I heard a commotion come through the doors, in walked Cedric who was drenched in fresh rain as his friends egged him on to put his name in the Goblet. Hermione looked at me as I straightened up in my seat as Cedric walked up to the Goblet placing a small piece of parchment with his name into the flame, looking over at my seated figure to offer a small wink, to which Hermione knocked her knee against mine to offer a cheeky smirk, making us both giggle like little girls as everyone in the room clapped. “Hehe Yes!” “Yessssssss!!!” we heard a loud noise as footsteps ran into the hall. Everyone began cheering as the twins ran in. Getting some high fives from some students as they said, “Thank you, thank you!”. I rolled my eyes at loud boys, “Well lads, we’ve done it!” Fred yelled, “Cooked it up just this morning!” George finished for him, Hermione suddenly piped up, “It’s not going to work” she sang as Fred and George came to lean either side of us, George next to Hermione and Fred next to me. “Oh yeah? And why’s that Granger” he asked in a teasing tone. Hermione rolled her eyes. Her lips pursed in a knowing smirk, “You see this? This is an age line” she said pointing to the glowing blue light surrounding the goblet. “Dumbledore drew it himself” she said in a ‘duh’ tone as the boys listening intently. “So?” Fred asked making me scoff, to which he bumped his shoulder into mine as a reaction. Hermione shut her book looking at the boys in shock, “So! A genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an ageing potion” she huffed out making me giggle, causing the boys to look at me with a cheeky smirk. “But that’s why it’s so brilliant” Fred interjected, his body leaning more against me, suddenly noticing how close he was getting to me. “Because it’s so pathetically dim-witted!” George finished for his twin. They both chuckled to each other, suddenly standing up on the bench shaking the small vials they had in their hands. “Ready Fred?”, “Ready George”. “Bottoms up!” they chorused, swigging the liquid down quickly. They then both leaped into the circle. Everyone was silent in anticipation, I was nervous for a moment waiting to see if anything would happen, when nothing happened the boys cheered making the crowd clap and cheer for them. “Ready?” they said in unison, as they placed parchment with their names on it into the goblet. They cheered and high-fived again when nothing bad happened, everyone cheering for them again as I looked at Hermione raising my eyebrows at her, surprised things were working.

Suddenly flames shot out from the goblet, making the cheering cease as the boys were shot back by the flames flying across the room. After landing with a thud, they sat up looking at each other as their faces started to grow white long hair and matching beards. I laughed slapping Hermione’s knee as she and I giggled together. “You said!” “You said!” the twins then began wrestling, making Hermione and I laugh even louder as everyone laughed and cheered the twins on to fight. Hermione reopened her book as our laughter died down, the room got quiet as Viktor Krum entered, everyone watching him in awe, after entering his name he kept a longing gaze on Hermione giving her a smile. I nudged Hermione with my knee wiggling my eyebrows at her, as she blushed looking back down at her book.

“I can’t believe Cedric entered his name! Students have died in these tournaments!” Tracey stated from next to me at the dinner table. “I have no idea why the twins wanted to enter” I added before putting a potato in my mouth, “Now little snake I don’t know what you see in those gits” I heard a voice from behind me, I turned around ready to be angry, but saw it was Adrian, “What? Jealous, are we?” I said teasingly. Adrian must have been feeling very confident as in front of the entire table and basically the whole Great Hall he leaned forward his arms trapping me against the table. I gulped nervously not knowing what he was doing. I could feel the people at the table, the girls included staring at the situation before them. “They want what I want little snake”. He whispered to only me, lifting a hand his thumb grazing my lower lip as I sat in shock. Adrian slowly backed away smirking, clearly getting the reaction he was after. The girls sat with shocked looks on their faces. I turned back around to my food, suddenly too flustered to eat. People were still looking at me and also glancing at Adrian as he returned to his seat a little further down the table. I looked around the Great Hall trying to avoid the eyes looking at me, suddenly meeting a very tensed jawed, dark eyed Fred who was gripping at his cutlery. I swallowed hard looking away not knowing what to do I tried to continue eating. Tracey and Daphne were gushing over what happened, even on our way back to the dungeons.

Making my way back into the common room, Adrian approached me as I sat on the couch. “Little snake, will you be coming to the party tomorrow night after they’ve announced the champions?” he asked as he slung an arm around the back of the couch and around me. “Party?” I asked not knowing what he was going on about. “Yeah, a party, like the other night” he winked at me. “Yes of course we will be there!” Daph gushed at the older boy, he smirked at me his eyes never leaving me, as they trailed lazily up and down my seated figure. “I guess I’ll see you there little snake” he said smugly standing up to go join his friends in the boys dormitory. The girls and I continued to chat before bed, Daph mentioning how she had been chatting recently with the Durmstrang boy she was cozied up with at the welcoming party. I decided to go collect Scout from the kitchens. “Hey girls I’m going to go get Scout I’ll meet you back in the dorms” they all nodded and waved.

I slipped out of the door of the common room, walking through the empty corridors that only held a few stragglers of students talking. Walking through the corridors I noticed the twins standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the huge area that contained the moving staircases. I’m so glad I’m not a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor, otherwise I would get lost or stuck on those stairs for years. Perks of being in a downstairs common room, compared to a tower, although I’m sure their views are just as stunning. The twins noticed me walking in their direction, so I offered them a smile and a wave. “Ahhh Ms Wright to what do we owe the pleasure” George said sweetly as Fred stayed silent his jaw tensed, I furrowed my eyebrows at his attitude. “Just going to get Scout” I said lightly, feeling slightly off about Fred’s gaze on me. “Well might we escort you Miss Wright? We can’t have a young lady wondering the halls by herself!” George said dramatically, trying to ease the growing tension as Fred stood stoic. “Uh it’s okay I think I can manage” I said offering a curt smile, “No it’s alright we’ll come with you” Fred said abruptly, pushing off from leaning on the wall. I nodded as the boys stood on either side of me as we walked towards the kitchens. “No more beards I see” I said breaking the tension, George swung an arm around my shoulders, “Oh yeah! The world wouldn’t be able to handle us as silver foxes yet!” I giggled at the boy as he stroked what would’ve been the once their beard.

We approached the pear and George tickled it, making the door open, which he held open for me as I stepped in. “Scout!” I yelled out as he ran towards me, but he ran past me jumping straight onto Fred. I grabbed at my chest feigned hurt. “My own son!” I yelled dramatically falling down. “Oh dear!” George yelled coming over to me wrapping his arms around me as Scout had broken Fred’s hard demeanour making the boy laugh as my dog licked at his face and demanded attention. George helped me up as we laughed at Fred being doused in affection. “Glad to see someone can make you smile” I said, almost as a dig towards the boy who had been curt with me all evening. Fred looked up at me smirking, giving into the attention he was being given. We all walked out of the kitchens laughing, but classic clumsy me was clearly too carried away laughing and tripped again but this time instead of Fred catching me as I followed him out, I landed on top of him with a harsh thud. “Well, love if you wanted to be on top you just had to ask” he whispered lowly, his hand reaching up and sliding onto my thigh as I straddled him. I gasped scrambling to get up off Fred. “Anyway, I should be getting back to the common room I’ll see you guys tomorrow” I rushed out straightening my robes. I quickly turned around ready to speed off down the opposite direction when a hand grabbed my wrist turning me back around. I came face to face with Fred. “Oh, don’t be silly love! I’ll walk you back” he whispered devilishly, a smirk I was certain permanent on his face. “Goodnight Georgie” I said sweetly as Fred never took his eyes off me, my wrist still in his grasp, his large hand circling my tiny wrist easily.

Fred and I started walking back in silence, there were no students left in the corridors as Scout ran ahead of us to sit by the dungeons entrance. “Everyone’s clearly gone to bed” I said trying to break the silence. Fred looked at me with that devilish smirk as our pace suddenly slowed. “Freddie?” I turned towards him, suddenly he backed me against the brick wall, his jaw tense again with his hard gaze piercing mine as his arms trapped me in the space of the brick and his body. “Fred” I gulped, my tone barely a whisper as he stared down at me. I watched as his jaw continued to tense, almost seeing an internal conflict happening behind the beautiful irises I was looking into. “Fre-“ “Shhh” he interrupted me his long finger stopping over my lips to hush me. “I don’t like the way he looks at you little snake” he whispered. I looked down at his hand that now had my jaw in its clutches, “And when he touches you” he said lowly his thumb grazing my bottom lip like Adrian’s had. My brows suddenly furrowed, taking in what he was saying, I pushed his hand away from my face with purpose, “If Adrian likes me, he’s allowed to act on it!” I whisper-yelled. Fred looked shocked as I stared at him suddenly annoyed. Fred chuckled darkly bringing his hand back up to my face lifting my jaw, “No love, he’s not” I gasped at his words. I was shocked and angry that he thought he could tell me who was allowed to like me. Yet there was a small fire burning in my stomach at his words. I smirked suddenly, “You know jealously looks good on you Freddie”, his eyes darkened. “Careful love, you wouldn’t want to get yourself into trouble” his hand now caressing my jaw. I leaned up next to his ear, my lips slightly brushing the skin on his ear lobe, “Goodnight Freddie” I whispered, feeling bold I lightly pecked his tense jaw.

Slipping out of his grasp making my way into the common room. I sighed as the door shut behind me, Scout sat looking at me on the stairs, “What!” I said as he looked like he had caught me doing something wrong. I walked to my dorm, thinking about these hidden moments I had with Fred. His dark gaze that brought a rouge to my cheeks and the way his tall form over my small figure. I bit my lip at the sudden sinful thoughts of Fred. The way his large hands covered any part of my body that he placed them, the veins that stretched up his long arms, and the lean muscle that attached to his body that had clearly built up due to a yearly playing of quidditch. I touched my bottom lip that he had had his fingers on moments ago. I shook my head changing into my pyjamas and sliding into bed as Scout jumped up to join me. I struggled to fall asleep that night, thinking of the tall red head.

CHAPTER EIGHT

I awoke the next morning to the girls sluggishly getting out of bed. It was Thursday, so that meant today was the day the champions of the Triwizard tournament would be announced at lunch time. I got ready for breakfast getting into my uniform and whistling for Scout. “I’ll see you at breakfast ladies!” I called out, as Tracey groaned from under her covers in response, making me giggle as I walked out with Scout following closely.

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful sight first thing in the morning?” a voice spoke from one of the couches making my pace slow as I walked through the common room. I giggled coming to a stop as Adrian stood up and walked over to Scout and I. Scout huffed, clearly bored, earning a quick look from me. “Such a charmer, and at this hour!” I laughed. “Where are you off too so early little snake?” stepping closer to me, “Just the kitchens so that Mr Handsome can get some breakfast” giving Scout a scratch behind one of his ears. “I’ll come with you!” Adrian said quickly slinging an arm over my shoulder as we began walking towards the door to leave the common room. Adrian and I walked comfortably to the kitchens, Scout choosing to walk right next to me instead of running ahead. As we made our way down the corridor where the kitchens were, I noticed the twins leaning against one of the walls, I swallowed nervously knowing Adrian and the twins aren’t the greatest of friends.

As I approached closer, Scout ran ahead and started sucking up to the twins, earning a lot of scratches and attention. George looked up noticing me approaching and gave me a warm smile standing up straight but frowning as he saw who I was with. Fred stood up straight his smile dropping as his hard gaze set on Adrian. “Hey boys” I smiled at them, even though they were not looking at me, rather looking at Adrian and his hand that had moved from being slung around my shoulder to resting on my lower back. “Good morning love” George smiled at me, finally looking away from Adrian as Fred and the Slytherin boy next to me had a stare down. “Well thanks for walking me Adrian I’ll see you at breakfast!” I said smiling sweetly to him as I turned to face him. I decided maybe just keeping these hormonal boys away from each other was the best idea. “Oh, are you sure? I don’t mind waiting gorgeous” Adrian said flirtatiously grabbing my hand, hearing a scoff from one of the twins. “Don’t worry champ we’ve got it from here” Fred said coming up next to me, speaking in a condescending tone. I didn’t take my eyes of Adrian smiling at him sweetly, hoping he would get the hint and just see me at breakfast.  
  


“Okay well I’ll save you a seat” Adrian said through a fake smile and gritted teeth looking at Fred, instead of looking at me. He swiftly leaned down and pecked my cheek before turning quickly, sending a fast wink and walking down the corridor. I could feel Fred very close to me the anger radiating off of him. I turned to look at him, looking up through my lashes at his tense stature. Fred looked down at me with a dark look in his eyes.

“You know it would be so much easier to hang out if you were in Gryffindor little snake” George said tearing my gaze away from Fred as he tried to break the tension. I laughed lightly, looking at the goofy grin on his face. “Hey! Don’t hate on the house!” I said smacking his chest lightly. Fred was silent, but I could feel his gaze on me. George opened the kitchen doors, as I began to walk through after him, I felt a large hand on my waist almost making me jump. I bit my lip walking through to the kitchen over to Scout who was walking over to his food bowl. I leaned over giving him a scratch behind the ear bidding my farewell. George was grabbing some sweets, but Fred stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest as his eyes trailed up my bare legs and lingered on the hem of my skirt, that I’m sure I should probably be scolded for. His eyes suddenly landing on mine making me swallow. He smirked, his dark eyes growing darker.

I cleared my throat inhaling sharply looking at George who was stuffing his face, “Geooorrrgeeee!” I whined, making him look at me shocked and Fred to stand up abruptly from his leaning position. “You’re not going to have any room for breakfast!” I laughed. He shook his head shaking his shocked face. George walked out of the kitchen first as Fred and I followed, “Oh, Shit! I have to meet Lee to copy his Dark Arts notes before class! I’ll see you at breakfast!” George said quickly running off down the corridor, I laughed at his tall retreating figure. I felt a tall presence behind me, “You know” he cleared his throat, standing right behind me, I didn’t dare turn around. “Red is my favourite colour little snake” he whispered. I froze, gasping I quickly turned around smacking his chest. I guess my skirt really is too short for me to be bending over. He winked, with his signature smirk as he chuckled, gripping his chest where I smacked him. “Don’t worry I won’t tell your precious house” he said dramatically. I looked at him gawking my mouth ajar. He stepped closer to me, his hand reaching up and dragging a long finger along my jawline, “He just can’t keep his hands off you, can he?” he whispered, loud enough for only me to here. I gulped nervously. Why did he make me so nervous?

“Freddie! Angelina is looking for you mate-ah” George said approaching us, making me jump away from how close I was to Fred. “Am I interrupting something?” George asked smirking devilishly. I cleared my throat shaking my head as Fred stared me down. “Of course not Georgie” I said as I linked our arms together beginning to walk towards the Great Hall. George leaned down to whisper in my ear, “Is it because you told him I’m your favourite twin?” I giggled, making Fred look at me with furrowed brows, I looked at Fred with an evil smirk as I voiced to George, “That’s completely it!”. “Yes! I’m her favourite twin!” George yelled unlinking from me to run circles around Fred and I. “Bullshit!” Fred shouted in shock running to me, making me burst into a sprint away from the twins as they chased me to the Great Hall in a fit of giggles.

I ran into the Great Hall speed walking to my table as the twins burst in after me, not catching me as they looked around for me as I sat down, Adrian to my left and Theo to my right. The twins huffed, upset that they’ll never know who my favourite is. I giggled to myself as I listened in on the conversation the girls were taking. “What’s got you all giddy?” Theo asked with furrowed brows and a half-full mouth of food. “Oh nothing” I smiled shaking it off.

I suddenly felt a cold hand on my thigh, making me jump lightly causing Adrian to chuckle lightly next to me as his thumb grazed my inner thigh ever so slightly. I was eating my breakfast in peace making polite conversation, everyone around me was buzzing about the party that would be happening later this evening to celebrate the chosen champions. Apparently, it was going to have people from all houses invited, being held in the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone was buzzing about it around the Great Hall. I glanced at the Gryffindor table seeing Fred and George surrounded by three girls who were practically all over them, a dark-skinned girl draped over Fred whispering in his ear. I looked away looking over to Hermione and sending her a large smile when we made eye-contact as she waved back with an equally as big smile. I mouthed ‘Are you going to the party?’ quite dramatically so she could read my lips, she squinted smiling at me nodding, giving me a huge thumbs up and mouthing back a big ‘Yes!’. I clapped my hands making her laugh at how excited I was to finally party with my favourite bookworm. Ginny caught onto our mimed conversation, making a funny face and dancing in her spot next to Hermione, making me laugh as she was showcasing her party moves, finally sending me a wink.

I stood up from my seat still making eye contact with the girls, meaning I was going to go over to their table. As I stood up, I caught the attention of the twins, as I moved to step over the seated bench Adrian’s hand slipped from my thigh, but quickly went to grab my hand as I stood. “Where are you going little snake?” he said sweetly sending me a wink. “I’m just going to talk to Hermione about the party later” “Wait!” he said quickly as I was about to step away, still holding onto my hand. I could feel eyes burning into my body. The girls at the table all watched Adrian’s moves as he brought his other hand and dragged it up my outer thigh grabbing the hem of my skirt, making my breath hitch. He smirked grabbing the hem and tugging it down, “Don’t want anyone looking up that skirt little snake” he said lowly, in an almost whisper. I gaped at him as the girls at my table whispered. I stepped away quickly with a thin-pressed smile, speed walking over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny’s eyes were wide as they watched me practically run over to their table. I slid into the set in between them basically hiding myself in between them as eyes still burned into me. “Alanna what was that!” “Yeah, he practically had his hands all over you!” the girls practically yelled at me, “SHH!” I scolded as we all tried to hide our laughs. “He is gorgeous” Hermione stated as Ginny nodded in agreeance, I sighed looking down at the wooden table.

“So, I’ll be seeing you both at the party then girls! I expect your baddest behaviour and your strongest substances” I winked at them, as they giggled. “What’s this about strong substances?” George’s head popped in between Ginny and I’s standing behind us leaning over. “Why? Are you offering?” I asked turning to him as his smirk widened devilishly. “If you’re in attendance Wright I’m sure Fred and I could organise something”. I scoffed, laughing lightly “I’ll be there Weasley” I said with a wink.

I looked over at Fred hearing a loud giggle from the girl that was attached to Fred’s arm. They were clearly close, and Fred was lapping up the attention. I rolled my eyes at the scene at the table. Tracey was clearly right about them being really good with the ladies, maybe engaging in Fred’s games wasn’t a smart idea. I bit my lip focusing back in on the conversation around me, the girls discussing outfits for the night, whilst George, Ron and Harry discussed items they could sneak into the Ravenclaw common room without being caught. Specifically, alcohol and drugs. “Well, I hope you know how to party Alanna!” Ron said wiggling his eyebrows as I laughed at him, “Yeah Alanna! I want to see your best moves!” Ginny added giving me a little shimmy, my head falling back in laughter. “Yeah, I want to see your best moves too” Someone added from behind me, I quickly turned around in my spot noticing Fred standing there next to George. I rolled my eyes at him turning back to the girls discussing outfits.

“Hermione if I don’t see you in something short and tight, I’ll hex you!” I joked, which made Ginny laugh and Ron’s eyes widen, bringing a rouge to Hermione’s cheeks. “I know who I want to see in something short and tight” I heard a whisper from behind me, my head shot around to look at the twins who were smirking at me, Fred sending me a wink as I gaped at him. “Anyway, I’ll see you all later” I said standing up, “Ginny save me a dance” winking at the youngest Weasley who gave me a wink back. “You too Neville! I wanna see those dancing shoes!” I yelled as I walked past him and out of the Great Hall, as the boy blushed madly.

Classes went smoothly before it was time for the announcement of who the champions were, it was the evening and the clock had just chimed as students were all swarmed into the Great Hall with the Goblet of Fire being the centre of attention. I was almost late to the announcement ceremony due to taking a quick nap after classes, skipping dinner. I looked around the Great Hall trying to find familiar faces that I could sit with as most people were shuffling around and finding places to be seated. Daph waved to me from the other side of the Great Hall, making me sigh in relief, but before I could make my way over there Dumbledore was telling everyone to sit down, causing all the students to quiet and the shuffling to cease as people sat down. I quickly gave Daph a look indicating I would find her after the ceremony. I looked to the side of the room seeing Hermione and made eye contact with her, causing a smile to form on her face. I walked in her direction to sit with her when an arm harshly tugged me down to a seat just a little ways down from Hermione resulting in a smirk resting on her lips.

I look to see I’ve been pulled down to sit in between George and Fred, furrowing my eyebrows at Fred who still had a strong grip on my wrist from where he dragged me down. I looked back at Hermione giving her an apologetic look, smiling at Neville who was sitting in the back row of sears near a windowsill next to Ron who was leaning forward on his elbows on his knees.

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The Champion selection!” the lights suddenly dimmed all around the Great Hall, making all the students stare in wonder at the magic before them. Dumbledore approached the Goblet, suddenly fire growing from a bright cobalt blue to a fiery red in mere seconds spitting out a piece of parchment with writing on it with burnt crisp edges. “The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” all the Durmstrang boys cheered for him as the rest of the schools clapped politely. Viktor got up from his seat approaching Dumbledore and shaking his hand, going to the room where the champions would be spoken to. The Goblet turned red again as a delicate piece of charred parchment floated into Dumbledores grasp. “The champion from Beaubattons, is Fleur Delacour!” the Beaubattons girls cheered as everyone clapped watching the gorgeous girl approach Dumbledore giving him a firm handshake and following in the direction that Viktor Krum went. It was time for the Hogwarts champion to be announced all the students sitting in anticipation.

“The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!” everyone clapped widely, I cheered from in between George and Fred, making Fred look at me and roll his eyes giving a half ass clap. He shook Dumbledore’s hand and followed the rest of the champions everyone still cheering and clapping. It was a fantastic selection; I know he really wanted this. “Excellent we now have our three champions!” “But in the end only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions this vessel of victory! The Triwizard Cup!” he pointed at a cup and it’s coverings flew off showing a gorgeous crystal cup, with dragon detailing handles that glistened. Everyone cheered, clapping wildly.

Snape approached the Goblet as I watched it flicker spitting bursts of blue every which way, causing Dumbledore to turn around and approach the Goblet. Suddenly burning a bright dangerous red, aggressively spitting out another piece of ragged parchment which Dumbledore caught, my breath hitched gripping the bench I was sitting on leaning forward. I felt a hand enclose over my right one. I looked at Fred who stared into my worried eyes with concern. I swallowed the corner of my lip curling up reassuringly as we looked at Dumbledore. He looked at the parchment in astonishment whispering a name, making everyone look at each other confused. He looked around wildly searching for a face, “Harry Potter” everyone looked around as I looked over towards Harry who shrunk down in his seat. Hagrid shook his head in disbelief “No, no” I could hear him saying. I gripped the bench hard feeling Fred’s thumb graze over my knuckles, my head turning to face his eyes who were already looking into mine softly.

“HARRY POTTER!” Dumbledore yelled making me flinch and Fred’s grip tighten over my own. Surely this was some kind of sick joke, Harry couldn’t possibly have gotten his name in the Goblet. Hermione pushed Harry with some harsh words of encouragement as he made his way to the up to Dumbledore, students glaring at him as he walked past, some shouting that he rigged it and he was too young to participate. “How did he do it?” George whispered from my left, I looked at him shocked, “You can’t possibly believe he put his own name in!” I whisper-yelled back at the boy. He pursed his lips turning his attention back to Dumbledore as Harry walked past him grabbing the parchment from his fingers and following the way the rest of the champions went. We were then dismissed to go back to our common rooms.

Ron speed walked out with a scowl on his face rushing off to the Gryffindor common room. I stood up Fred’s hand slipping off mine. I started walking out with everyone else Hermione coming to walk next to George, “He couldn’t have put his own name in!” Hermione whisper-yelled looking around at the students that had already started discussing the drama of the announcement ceremony and also a lot of girls discussing their outfits for the party this evening.

“Something seems off about it all” I said back to her which caused her to smile knowing she had been heard. “Well Fred we better go get our last-minute supplies for tonight!” George said changing the subject. Fred nodded a cheeky smile making its way onto his features. “Well, I’m going to go get Scout and take him back to the Slytherin common room before the party.” I said slowing my pace from the others. “Do you need me to come with you?” Fred asked stepping closer to me. “I think I can manage” I said dramatically, what does he think I’m useless. Fred stepped closer to me about to say something further, “Fred! I’m so excited for the party tonight are you bringing the ‘good stuff’” The dark-skinned girl from earlier asked him sweetly batting her lashes at him, causing him to face her quickly but still standing close to me. “Oh yeah Angie! We are bringing out all the stops this evening!” George said for Fred. Angelina looked at George with a big smile, then refocusing her gaze on the twin in front of me. “Save me a dance yeah?” she asked flirtatiously and with that she walked off down the corridor.

I leaned up to Fred’s ear who was still standing closer than ever to me but facing away from me watching Angelina’s retreating figure. “Yeah, Freddie save her a dance” I whispered menacingly, which made him spin around to face me with a tense jaw, making my smirk go wider. I turned to face Hermione, “I’ll see you there okay? And remember short and tight or I’ll have to hex you!” I laughed at her blushing face. “Georgie” I said approaching him making him stand up straighter, “You better save me a dance” to which he laughed and saluted me. “Hey Alanna!” I spun around seeing Adrian smiling at me, lightly jogging to meet me. The twins faces dropped and Hermione watched in amusement. “You coming to get ready for the party?” he asked grabbing my hand gently, “Yes, but I’m just going to get Scout first! Would you like to accompany me?” I asked sweetly looked into his gorgeous dark eyes that were the darkest of browns. His eyes lit up as much as they could being their colour, feeling Fred tense next to me, “Oh darling, I’ll accompany you anywhere” he said cheekily making me giggle. “Well goodbye boys! Hermione! Tight, short! Don’t forget” I said laughing beginning to walk with Adrian to the kitchens waving goodbye as Adrian placed his hand on my lower back guiding me. I heard Fred scoff, looking back seeing him roll his eyes.

Adrian and I joked the whole way to the kitchens picking up Scout who followed us back to the Slytherin common room, once inside Adrian grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him, surprising me making my breath catch in my throat. “I hope you save me a dance tonight little snake” he whispered, I nodded smiling up at him as he brought my hand up to his mouth, his lips pressing into my knuckles, never breaking eye contact bringing a heat up my neck at his charm. He really is gorgeous.

I parted ways with Adrian as Scout and I made our way up the stairs, but not before looking back at Adrian whose eyes trailed up my legs watching my short hem, biting his bottom lip with his strong arms crossed over his chest. I rolled my eyes hiding a smirk as I walked up the rest of the stairs making my way to my dorm room.

“Alright ladies! Let’s get ready!” I yelled entering the room, “WOO!” Daph, Trace and even Pansy screamed in excitement. “Girls look what I’ve got!” Trace yelled grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey out from under her bed. “Where did you get that!” Daph yelled excitedly looking at the bottle like it was a light force. We were all giggling. Getting ready for this party just got a whole lot better.

CHAPTER NINE

A light buzz and glow warmed our cosy dorm room as we all danced and took shots whilst getting ready for the party. Pansy had found herself joining in on our laughter and even taking my advice on her outfit choice, wearing an emerald green form fitting dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Daph had chosen a silver beaded short dress that accentuated her cleavage, which I must admit did look phenomenal. Tracey looked stunning in white in a flowy number that had a triangle style neckline and a halter neck, with a gorgeous open back. I had chosen a red dress that was short that hugged the somewhat of a waist I had. It had a strappy back that tied up, looking like an open concept with slits up the sides of the dress. We truly looked to die for. And with the alcohol bringing a natural glow to our skin, we all had a confidence around us that wouldn’t have been there had it not been for the liquid courage.

“I think we are ready girls!” Pansy yelled, being in an extremely good mood, which I was not about to ruin, it was nice having us all hang out without there being tension that she usually brings to the group. “Scout look after the… doonas” I giggled as he rolled over on my bed. The girls all laughed as we left out room, but not before I quickly grabbed the still half full bottle of fire whiskey and dangling it from my fingers as I walked out of the room. Our heels clicked down the stairs, as we all giggled and had a hand on the wall to keep steady as we descended the concrete. We exited the common room, making our way to the moving staircases.

“Oh shit” I said halting my walking as we all looked at the moving staircases. It seems I wasn’t the only one who forgot we would have to figure these out to get to the party. “Yeah, look maybe drinking before the party was a bad idea” Trace giggled, but we determinedly braved the moving staircases, and to some god given luck we made it to the floor where the Ravenclaw common room was, having to climb even more stairs. “Fuck more stairs” Pansy puffed as we all giggled with her. We could hear the music pumping from outside the door, we stated the password ‘eagle’ and the common room door opened to show a beautiful blue inspired common room. There were flashing lights and teenagers dancing everywhere, the smell of alcohol and other substances strongly floating around the room. I gripped the bottle I was holding tighter.

“Alanna you came!” a voice yelled engulfing me in a hug, “Hermione! You’re in something tight and short!” I giggled out feeling the buzz with the music. Hermione had chosen a simple black dress that had a sweetheart neckline that hugged her body in all the right places. Hermione laughed at me dragging me into the room further as the other girls went over to the drinks table and Daph going over to the Durmstrang boy she had been snogging at the welcoming party. I guess the girls didn’t notice I still had the bottle of fire whiskey in my hand. More for me then. Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me through some dancing bodies, where I found Ginny running at me full force engulfing me in a hug. Harry and the other champions weren’t here yet. I hugged Ron and Neville enthusiastically, which they were not expecting, but they didn’t seem to mind due to the alcohol in their systems.

“Alanna! You look amazing!” Ginny squealed excitedly, “Yeah bloody hell, wait till my brothers find you” Ron said somewhat quietly, but I still heard him loud and clear. “Red could be your colour you know!” Hermione giggled stroking the soft fabric of my dress. “Alanna!” I turned around quickly, and I mean very quickly, almost making me stumble as I giggled. Adrian caught my waist laughing at my slightly intoxicated figure. “I must say little snake you do look ravishing in red” I looked at him mock shocked, “Mr Pucey liking red! You heard it here first folks” I laughed, joking with the boy, “Hey! Doesn’t mean you’re better off as a lion, little snake” he said snaking his arm further around my waist. I rolled my eyes dramatically at the boy in front of me making him laugh more. “Did you girls start drinking early?” he asked still chuckling and gripping my waist tight to balance me. I lifted my free right arm up in the air cheering, as Adrian took notice of the bottle and nodded saying ‘ohhh’.

I took a big swig of the fire whiskey in my hand, “Alanna came to party!” Adrian yelled, which caused me to laugh at our excited mood. “Ginny owes me a dance!” I said suddenly straightening up and slipping out of Adrian’s grasp as I moved over to where the girls were still stood with Ron, Neville and two other boys, who I later learned were Dean and Seamus. “Don’t forget about my dance!” Adrian yelled out after me as I waved in response. I grabbed Ginny’s unsuspecting hand and linked my arm with the bottle in it through Hermione’s. “C’mon girls dance time!”, they laughed following me to a very crowded dance floor that had nothing, but bodies pressed up against one another. My hips swayed with the deep bass of the music still holding onto Ginny’s hand, as Ginny held Hermione’s hand, which allowed me to take another swig of the bottle.

Hermione, Ginny and I ended up dancing with Tracey as we passed the bottle of fire whiskey between ourselves, letting the alcohol make our movements more fluid. “Wait here girls!” I yelled over the music, going over to the side of the dancefloor to grab Ron and Neville, whilst yelling at Seamus and Dean to join us. Neville looked very relaxed for once, which was probably due to the certain smell of a plant that was wafted through his clothing. I watched as he and the other boys joined in on our dancing all moving around like idiots, making us laugh more. The bottle was passed around again as I felt myself getting tipsier. Hermione and I were dancing very close facing each other and Tracey was behind me as we all moved in sync, grinding together to make one fluid movement. The boys watching intently their eyes going wide at the sight in front of them. Our hands were feeling up the fabric of each other’s dresses, feeling the music through the vibrations as I looked around the crowded common room spotting some tall red heads dancing with some girls. I guess he did save her a dance.

I was pulled out of my stare feeling a larger hand than the girls grab my waist tugging me to them, looking up slightly to see Adrian was now dancing with me, I smirked with my back against his chest, grinding my hips down against his pelvis, which resulted in a low growl vibrating through his chest to my back. His hands were roaming up my sides as I continued to drink from the bottle. “You put on quite a show” he whispered into my ear, which made me roll my eyes looking over at the rest of the group I was dancing with to see they were all in high spirits moving around in a drunken haze. The alcohol made Adrian’s fingertips feel like ice on my skin, sending tingles all around my body as I moved against him.

I decided to go sit on a windowsill on the side of the room to just catch my breath for a moment, Adrian following in tow to stand in front of me as I held the bottle to my lips once more, “You are trouble little snake” Adrian whispered in my ear leaning forward his hands running up my quads as he stood nearly in between my thighs. I giggled looking at the party behind him, making eye contact with a certain ginger, putting an arm around Adrian’s neck to whisper into his ear, “What? Too much for you to handle?” I giggled getting up quickly and running back to the dance floor to the group, which made Adrian sigh out in a heated frustration.

I began dancing with Tracey and Hermione again, as Ginny was dancing with Dean. I watched as Ron observed Hermione’s hips moving with mine, her arms going up, her head going back, as his eyes practically bulged out of his head. I took another drink from the bottle really feeling the effects of the alcohol now as I moved. I felt a hand glide up from the outer side of my thigh, along my skin in between the slit of the dress, to grip onto my hip, as I was pressed into a hard back. Adrian must’ve found me again, I thought until a low voice whispered in my ear, “You know red’s my favourite colour”, if I was sober, I would’ve frozen in my spot at the large warm hands that were now shamelessly roaming my waist. But lucky for me I was a fair bit far from sober, so I just tilted my head back leaning on Fred’s chest, my lips parted as I dipped my hips, swaying them in time with the beat, that caused the hands to grip my waist tighter, almost making me jump in surprise but due to my slow reaction time only resulted in me whispering out his name which caused a sharp inhale to be heard from behind me.

I could feel the heat from his body as it pressed up again my back, as his fingertips trailed over my skin his hands gripping every so often as I moved against him. Hearing low groans escaping his lips every now and then, was like music to my ears, which brought a heat in between my thighs, feeling myself getting more turned on the longer I listened to him. Taking another swig of the whiskey, Fred grabbed the bottle from my hands pulling it away from my lips. I turned around as he made eye contact with me bringing the bottle up to his mouth, my lips parting as I watched him take a drink. I grabbed the bottle off him having another drink, as his dark eyes stared into mine. I twirled in his arms grinding my hips down harshly, feeling something rather hard poking into my backside. The only audible sound of surprise leaving my lips being a moan, which made Fred grab my waist with his left hand, his other hand trailing the open space of the slit on the other side of my dress, feeling his warm breath on my neck as he grazed his lips against the shell of my ear, trailing them down to my earlobe. It was like we were the only ones in the room, moving against one another perfectly the heat in my panties growing more and more. I sighed leaning my head to the side after feeling his lips curve into a satisfied smirk, giving him the opportunity to lean his head down, his long locks covering his face, so it only looked like he was whispering to me as he placed his lips under my ear pecking my neck, my breath catching in my throat only encouraging him more as he slowly parted his lips kissing my neck, sucking lightly.

My hand that was not holding the whiskey reached up behind me tangling into the back of his lower neck where his long locks were, another uncontrolled moan escaping my lips, as I gripped at the hair at the base of his neck. I turned around facing him quickly, his lips leaving my skin tingling and my body on fire. His strong hands still gripping at my waist as he watched me with a devilishly handsome smirk, as he leaned closer to me, pulling me closer to his chest.

“Alanna!” I looked seeing George shimmying over to me, as I erupted in laughter slipping from Fred’s tight grasp reluctantly. I grabbed his outstretched hand, “We must dance!” he yelled as he twirled me around, dipping me back and pulling me up quickly and closely our faces ending up inches away from each other as we both laughed. George spun me out all the way to Fred, who watched me with a dark gaze, and then I was twirled back into George’s chest.

  
Our little group ended up sitting on one of the large couches, as I looked around at the other couches, spotting Daph on the Durmstrang boys lap, her tongue intwined with his. Pansy being groped against the wall by a very focused Draco. Before I could be seated next to Fred a hand grabbed my wrist spinning me around, steadying my giggling form that held a near empty bottle. “Adrian!” I giggled playfully slapping his chest. Fred standing up from his seated position to stand behind me. “Come dance little snake” he asked seductively, nuzzling his head into my neck as I threw my head back laughing, “I will later!” I promised lifting my free hand up to offer my pinkie finger, which he laced his own with. I heard Fred clear his throat from behind me as I was still in Adrian’s grasp, I turned my head looking at Fred, feeling Adrian bring his mouth to my ear whispering, “I’ll come find you later little snake, don’t you worry”. I watched Fred’s jaw tense as he watched the interaction in front of him, watching his jaw tense made me sigh in Adrian’s arms, getting turned on at the sight of him as I bit down on my lip hard.

Adrian slipped away from me allowing me to turn towards Fred never breaking eye contact, my bottom lip still in between my teeth as Fred’s eyes shifted down to my mouth. He stepped closer to me, none of the other people at the couches were watching as they were all too caught up in their own drunken conversations. Fred stood right in front of me now, my bottom being released from my teeth, his hand reached up wiping my bottom lip with his thumb a crimson residue on his thumb. I stepped past him sitting down next to George as he put an arm around behind my head on the couch. Fred sliding in next to me on the couch rather close as his hand rested on his leg which was pressed against mine, I crossed my legs upon feeling his fingertips graze my leg, it didn’t go unnoticed by Fred as he watched and felt the goosebumps go up my leg, the heat in between my thighs exacerbating and making me shift in my seat as Fred watched me squirm.

“Hey guys look what Neville helped Fred and I cook up!” George said to the group pulling out a large joint. Oh shit this night just got so much better. We all cheered and giggled. I looked at George’s excited face next to me as he lit the joint bringing it to his lips and inhaling deeply, he threw his head back, holding in the smoke and exhaling slowly with a light chuckle, I examined his features, noting the small differences that made him Georgie. Nodding his head passing the joint to me. I felt eyes watching me as I grabbed the joint from George delicately. It had been a long time since I had smoked weed, and by the look on George’s face this wasn’t just your average joint. I slowly brought the joint to my lips inhaling deeply, feeling the smoke invade my lungs. A wave crashed over my brain clouding my thoughts, my lips tingling at the sensations my body was feeling, I blew out, inhaling the smoke again through my nostrils as the group stared in wonder. “ _Fuck”_ I heard Fred mutter from next to me and a quiet “bloody hell” from who I can only assume was Ronald on the floor sitting in front of me. I blew out the smoke throwing my head back, bringing my eyes back to the group as they all watched me in awe. I giggled giving the joint to Fred who was still sitting in shock.

I watched him inhale the smoke, his gorgeous features softening as the effects of the drug settled in. As he blew out the smoke, I bit my lip admiring the angles of his jawline and the locks of red hair that came down to the bottom of his neck. The drugs felt like they were heightening my senses, like small miniscule things felt enormous. Fred’s fingers that grazed my leg burned as they slid upwards towards the slit on the side of my dress, my legs being crossed caused the slit to part more, the fabric connecting at my hip bone exposing my entire outer thigh. The joint was passed around a few more times until it was given to me with only one drag left, an idea popping into my head, “Hermione! Come here” I said pointing my finger at her and curling it in my direction. Hermione kneeled down in front of me at the couch as I shifted forward on the couch sitting myself on the edge as everyone watched. I leaned forward whispering my idea in her ear, her eyes widening as I explained, as I pulled away looking at her for confirmation and consent, she giggled nodding her head as her curls bounced.

I inhaled deeply taking the last part of the joint, feeling the drug cloud my head, I brought my hands to either side of Hermione’s face bringing her lips to mine, lightly pressing my smooth lips to her soft parted ones, blowing the smoke into her mouth gently. Everyone watching in shock but feeling everyone’s eyes on us only made my adrenaline rush more as I held her face to mine for a second longer. When I pulled away, I kept her face in my hands, holding her soft cheeks as she kept her eyes closed a pleased smile stuck on her closed lips as she parted them blowing out the second-hand smoke. It was silent in our small circle, and all that could be heard was the beat of the music around us, until Hermione giggled throwing her head back. I laughed watching the girl who was stuck in a blissful state. “ _Fucking hell_ ” I heard a low voice growl.

Hermione threw herself in my arms hugging me as we laughed at everyone’s faces. “Now that was something else little snake!” I heard a voice from behind the couch. I stood up with Hermione seeing Adrian watching with a dark look in his eyes. I leaned over the couch on my knees, the drugs influencing the filter I had on my speech, “You should see what I can really do” I said biting my lip, whilst Hermione continued giggling behind me. I felt a hand slide up the back of my thigh looking to see Fred with a stony face, looking at me darkly. Adrian grabbed my hand dragging me over the back of the couch while I was distracted, catching me effortlessly which made the twins and Neville stand up.

I stood up straight on my feet, adjusting my dress that had shifted upwards. “C’mon little snake” Adrian whispered in my ear tugging at my waist that he already had a vice grip on. I went to follow him as he took a step, but Fred grabbed my hand, “Where are you going?” he asked, his eyes shifting between Adrian and myself. I slipped out of Adrian’s grip walking closer to Fred, “Don’t worry you’ll find me later” I winked at him watching his jaw tense I swallowed hard feeling myself dampen. Fred watching intently as I walked away from our group with Adrian, Tracey staying with the group pulling Neville into a different conversation.

I felt Adrian’s hands on my bare back as he guided me through the crowd over to the group of Slytherin students that were either chatting or making out. We slowed our pace standing by the wall, it was really late or really early depending on how you looked at the time. Daph stumbled over to me her arm around Pansy, her other arm around that of the Durmstrang boy who was stumbling with both girls, Draco standing next to them looking happy and relaxed for once. “Allllaaaannnnnaaaa youuuu sexxxxxxyy gggiiirrrrllll!!!” Daph slurred out. “Let’s go back to the common room I have some more drinks back there!” Marcus Flint announced to the group of people we all shrugged moving to the door of the Ravenclaw common room, I looked back once more before stepping through the door catching sight of Fred who eyes never left my figure as I walked out.

The Slytherin’s walked down the stairs somehow making it down to where the moving staircases were. “Shit” I said laughing as they were all stumbling down the moving staircases. We were nearly back at the common room, Adrian and I stumbling together with his arm around my waist as we walked behind everyone else laughing along. We all continued drinking and laughing as the night progressed and I found myself sitting on Adrian’s lap on the couch as the night came to a close. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, Adrian whispering sweet nothings into my ear as we sat together on the couch. Daph went off with the Durmstrang boy and Pansy followed Draco to his dorm. I stood up yawning and stretching upwards, my dress raising upwards as I did. Adrian stood up his hand lazily dragging up my leg along my skin up the slit of my dress making me look up at him through my eyelashes. I turned walking away from Adrian towards the steps leading to the girl’s dorms. I was pushed up against the brick wall harshly before I could go upstairs, Adrian’s hands gripping my waist tightly, “And where do you think you’re going little snake?” he whispered lowly, making me swallow hard. “I saw that Weasel all over you on the dancefloor little snake” his tone making me shiver, “Mmm is that so” I hummed out. “He wants what’s mine little snake and that just won’t do” he said whispering in my ear, he brought his mouth down to my neck kissing it gently, making me inhale sharply. He brought his mouth down again sucking on my skin, holding me in my place against the wall as I gasped out. “Adrian” I breathed out in a breathy moan as the drugs and other substances were still heightening my sensations in my skin. He slowly pulled away looking at my neck and then at my face, smirking to himself, “Goodnight little snake” he said pecking my cheek and walking away slowly as I turned making my way up the stairs to my dorm.

Scout merely lifted his head before dropping it again as I face planted onto the bed next to him before passing out. Classes would be interesting tomorrow that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Fuck me. I am thirsty. I slid out of my bed landing on the floor with a thud, hearing Scout huff behind me, “Oh, shut up” I muttered. “I’ll be back boy” I said crawling towards the door of my bedroom past a sleeping Tracey, who was the only other person back in our dorm. I closed the dorm room door lightly so as to not make any sound. I turned around in my crawling position on all fours to see a pair of shoes, “fuck” I whispered, I’ve been caught out of my dorm by a prefect. I was still in my dress and shoes from the party, so this did not look good. I looked up some very long legs through my lashes, ready to grovel. “Fred?” I whispered in shock, standing up quickly but stumbling a bit, the substances still lingering in my system. Fred caught my waist steadying me, whilst laughing quietly at me. “I told you I’d come find you in here little snake” he whispered lowly. I huffed out in surprise, swallowing before looking around us to see if anyone would catch us. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and quickly dragged him into my dorm room shutting the door as quickly and quietly as possible. “If you wanted me in your room all you had to do was ask” “Shut up!” I whispered putting my finger to his lips and pointing over at a passed-out Tracey.

Fred shrugged his shoulders moving closer to me in the dark space of the room. My back hit a bed post making me gasp silently, realising how close he was to me. He reached his hand up brushing the hair away from my neck. “Now I know I didn’t suck hard enough to leave that red mark” he whispered lowly. “Freddie” I whispered back, my lower abdomen burning at his tone. I breathed out almost moaning at the feeling in between my legs. His fingers trailed over my neck and the red mark Adrian had seemingly left behind, whilst his other hand ran up the slit of my dress my breath catching, “Cat got your tongue little snake?” he said menacingly as his free hand trailed up my leg and up to where the fabric of the slit met. I thought he would stop there but his long fingers slid further up the fabric finding the hem of my lace panties, my dress pushing up slightly. “I wonder if they match the dress” he said quietly dipping his head to my neck as his other hand trailed my neck. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck under my earlobe, where he had kissed before. “Fred” I breathed out in a moan, which made his teeth graze my neck as he pulled away sharply. I looked up at him confused, his fingers still hooked on my panties. He gripped my hip hard.

“Fred-“ I was cut off by his mouth smashing into mine. His lips landing on mine roughly, gripping my panties and my hip at once, his lips were surprisingly soft against mine and I felt the knot in my lower abdomen grow as the heat returned more fiercely between my thighs. Fuck this was good, but maybe it was just the drugs talking. I gasped into the kiss allowing his tongue to slid into my mouth, as his hand slid around the waist band of my panties as he lifted my thigh up to his hip, as he kneaded my ass in his large hand. I moaned into the kiss as he continued to hold my neck in place pushing us as close together as he could, my heat being merely millimetres away from what I needed, separated by fabric.

My hands that were tangled in his hair tugging harshly as our tongues moulded together as he let out a deep moan. The sound he made was heavenly and I wanted to hear it again. I bit down on his lip, sucking as my tongue grazed over it. Fred let out a throaty moan that made me shiver. Fred took his other hand away from my neck moving it down to my other thigh hoisting me up on his waist as he carried me over to the closest bed. My hands tangled in his hair, our lips never parting as he carried me. To say I was in a state of euphoria wouldn’t justify the way I felt. As my back was dropped onto the bed Fred landing on top of me, the springs in the bed squeaking. Scout barked at the sudden collapse, causing Fred to jump up and Tracey to groan out in her sleep. “Fuck” I whispered breathing heavily. I stood up flustered, flattening down my dress and standing in front of Fred. He stood there; his hair dishevelled as he too was trying to catch his breath. 

“Alanna” he whispered stepping closer to me, his hand reaching up to cup my face, “Daph is that you?” Trace groaned out, my eyes widened, grabbing Fred and shoving him towards the door. I did not want Trace to question how a lion got in the snake pit. “Alanna!” Fred whispered out in protest, “Shhh, go, go, go and don’t be seen!” I whisper-yelled at him as I pushed him out the door shutting it behind him quickly. I sighed out as Trace sat up in her bed looking at me, “Oh, Alanna it’s just you-“ she said before dry heaving, running to the bathroom covering her mouth, before hearing her chucking her guts up. Tracey will not be feeling well tomorrow that’s for sure. I laughed lightly to myself getting changed into my pj’s before getting into bed next to Scout. I looked at him unimpressed. “You just had to, didn’t you?” I said disapprovingly. I shook my head, laying down and huffing. 

I closed my eyes listening to the sound of Trace somewhat dying in the bathroom, I smiled thinking about the kiss with Fred, the way his lips moved against mine, the taste of the fire whiskey still on his lips. The way he moaned when we kissed. I sighed out in sexual frustration as the heat that ebbed between my legs dying down. I guess I didn’t need that water anymore.

Looking up at the ceiling of the four-poster bed, draped in green, my head still spinning unable to believe what just happened. Shit. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea, but it felt good. I slipped off my shoes and dress changing into my pjs to sleep somewhat comfortably, not that I think I’ll be able to get much sleep after that. My eyes shut and somehow my mind silenced enough for me to fall asleep again.

I woke up feeling groggy with a slight headache, maybe mixing substances wasn’t a good idea. I laid sprawled out on my back in my bed sighing out, trying to remember the events of last night. My hand came to my neck feeling the bruise that Adrian had put there, I smiled lightly remembering how he pushed me up against the cold bricks. My eyes shot open remembering the light pecks that traced my neck. Fred. The way he touched me, and how he effortlessly lifted me. I bit my lip thinking about it. Fuck, I can’t be kissing two boys on the same night, although technically I didn’t get to kiss Adrian. 

I slid out of bed getting ready for classes that I was somehow supposed to be coherent for. Laughing at Tracey’s sprawled form hidden beneath her doona on the floor of the dorm next to a bucket she must have summoned. I slipped out of my pjs looking at my naked frame in the mirror, suddenly noticing the fingerprint bruises on my hips, I gasped tracing them with my fingers. Fred must’ve been gripping harder than I thought. I shook my head and jumped in the shower and got ready in my robes, styling my hair to loose curls that framed my face nicely, applying some light makeup to bring some colour back into my tired face. Scout followed me as I filled a glass of water for Tracey placing it beside her as she groaned. Scout followed me out of the dorm and through the quiet common room. We made our way through the corridors seeing other groggy students. Making my way past the door frame to the moving staircases I noticed a rather familiar tall frame looming over a smaller figure. I swallowed sharply, almost faltering in my step as I was walking. Fred was too distracted by the girl who I noticed to be Angelina underneath his gaze, as his arms trapped her against the wall. Well, I guess that makes my decision about Fred quite easy. 

I walked past quickly, practically speed walking not wanting to hear whatever he might be whispering in her ear. My face felt hot at the sudden flare of heat I felt. No! I would not be jealous. I kept walking to the kitchens dropping off Scout, as I exited the kitchen, I saw a certain brunette leaning against the brick wall.

“I knew I’d find you here little snake” I smiled, suddenly forgetting the tall ginger. Adrian stalked over to me, making my breath hitch in my throat. His hand reached up and grazed over my neck. A low sound erupted from his throat that almost sounded primal. I bit my lip watching him intently. I didn’t realise how close I was to the wall behind me till my back was pressed up against it and Adrian’s other hand was resting against it crowding me in. “Mmm, I want everyone to see that I gave you that” he paused, “I want him to see.” He paused “To know.” I gulped as Adrian’s fingers kept grazing over the bruise, he gave me last night. “Adria-“ I breathed out as he suddenly closed the space between us, his lips landing on mine softly, his hand going from my neck to my waist as he pulled me closer. He moved his mouth quite passionately, far from the rough intensity I experienced last night with Fred. Adrian’s mouth was moving against mine in a smooth synchronicity as I heard people walking past. I heard a familiar bark making me quickly pull away from Adrian’s lips as he moved his mouth down my jaw, peppering my jaw and neck with light kisses, as I distractedly and frantically looked for Scout over Adrian’s tall frame. Finally finding his large form sprawled on the floor at the feet of George Weasley. My eyes moving up to see a very angry Fred staring me down as Adrian kept attacking my neck. I cleared my throat lightly pushing Adrian off me, much to his dismay. He looked down at me confused but followed my gaze to the twins and my dog who was lapping up their attention. 

“Oh, hey boys didn’t see ya there” Adrian smirked slinking his arm around my shoulder. Fred looked like he wanted to kill Adrian, his eyes flitting between Adrian and my neck. “Alanna, I think you need to let Scout have a sleepover with the big boys sometime” George said laughing, trying to break the clear tension in the corridor, I cleared my throat letting out a light laugh at the boy who was in love with my dog. “So, you have to be my favourite twin, yet my dog is your favourite?” I sassed crossing my arms over my chest, George laughed standing up straight as I walked over to him, slipping out of Adrian’s grasp. I leaned up to George’s ear, “This is why Ginny is my favourite Weasley”, George gasped dramatically, grabbing his chest, “How dare you!” “Oh, you’re in for it Wright!” Oh shit! I started legging it down the corridor to the Great Hall giggling. I slammed the doors open and ran to a familiar red head, “Ginny! Save me!” I laughed as she giggled at my frazzled form, noticing George not too far behind. Ginny stood up blocking George from me as we all laughed. “It’s because I’m her favourite isn’t it?” Ginny clicked on. George gasped again, collapsing to the floor in feigned pain. I walked over to George still laughing as I pulled him to a kneeling position. “George I’ll make you a deal”, “Anything!” he cried out making us laugh. “You can be my favourite, as long as I’m yours” I whispered to him, he stood up grabbing me by the waist and swinging me around, making me squeal, “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”. You’d think I proposed to the boy. George finally set me down as I sat with the Lions for breakfast. Ginny leaned into my ear, “So I’m the favourite?” “Oh definitely” I said with zero hesitation making us both laugh. I looked around the table and Great Hall noticing that Fred and Adrian weren’t there. Oh no.

FREDS P.O.V  
I watched the whole scene unfold as her beautiful face was crowded by his, as he attached his lips to hers, grabbing her waist. Touching her where I had only hours earlier. George looked at me confused as I stopped in my tracks watching the moment before me. George was about to say something when a bark distracted us, Scout jumping on my twin for attention. I couldn’t take my eyes off Alanna and Adrian as she frantically looked for Scout as he barked, his mouth moving down her fragile neck kissing her. I could feel my jaw tensing and my fists clenching, still noticing the bruise that he had left on her neck peeking out from the collar of her shirt. How dare he touch her like that. I was so distracted by rage I almost didn’t notice my twin running after her giggling frame as her hair flowed behind her almost in slow motion. As her figure disappeared into the distance toward the Great Hall, I looked over at Adrian to see him with a shit eating grin stuck on his face, biting his lip as he watched her run.

“Looks like she’s made her choice Weasel” he said turning towards me whilst shrugging his shoulders with a smug look on his stupid face. I could’ve burst out laughing in his face. Instead, I scoffed throwing my head back stepping closer to him as he straightened up to look taller as I still towered over him. “Yeah, we’ll see about that” I said lowly. Adrian’s jaw tensed in anger. If he thinks he can just kiss her and she’s his, he’s dead fucking wrong. I shoved past him walking to the Great Hall in anger. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, just thinking about her pushed up against the bed post, her milky soft skin that wrapped around me so easily. The way her lips melted against mine, the way her neck fit in my large hand perfectly. Then Scout just had to ruin it. I wish I kissed her again, I wish I didn’t let her push me out of that room.

I opened the doors to the Great Hall, my head turning towards the beautiful laughter that I knew only belonged to one person, looking over I saw her laughing with my twin and younger sister. As I approached the table unnoticed, I was going to sit down in front of her so I could have her full attention, however, my plans were ruined by someone grabbing my wrist and dragging me to sit down. I looked at Angelina, who looked at me flirtatiously. 

ALANNA’S P.O.V  
I heard a shrill laugh at the table a few seats down, noticing the missing red head sitting with Angelina, charming the bloody knickers off her. She was all over him and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. I looked towards the Great Hall doors noticing Adrian walking in, making eye contact he winked at me, making me bit my lip to hide a smirk gracing its way onto my face. I felt eyes burning into me as I looked away from Adrian, looking and seeing Fred staring me down with an unreadable expression on his face.

I got up from my spot in the table bidding my farewells to my favourite Weasleys and the rest of the lions that surrounded me, quickly glancing at Fred who was already staring me down. I cleared my throat and avoided eye contact as he went back to talking to Angelina. I made my way down towards the Slytherin table Daph and Theo waving and signalling me over to sit with them. I sat down in between them looking at Tracey in front of me with her head down on the table groaning in pain. I giggled lightly at the girl as Theo stared at me with his head resting in his hand looking at me in a daze. “Such a beautiful sound” he drawled out. I looked at him astonished, “Theo darling are you still… intoxicated” I said whispering the last sentence. “I don’t know what indicated is but are you single?” he said leaning towards me, I laughed pushing him away, “He’s cooked still yes” Blaise confirmed. “Theo you can’t hit on Alanna she’s spoken for!” Daph squealed excitedly. I looked at her confused, Theo looking very upset. “Who is speaking for her that’s so mean! And very against the feminist movement!” Theo yelled out in outrage, I laughed stroking his hair out of his handsome face, this poor boy is still smashed. “Obviously it’s Adrian” Draco sighed out as if it was obvious. “Or the ginger” muttered Tracey, making my head snap in her direction. Did she see Fred in our room last night? I quickly summoned a small vial of potion from my pocket, “Take this hun you’ll sober up real soon” I said slipping the potion into Theo’s hand, as he grabbed it and downed it, suddenly shaking his head and pulling a face, “My god Alanna! Are you trying to poison me!” making even Tracey laugh from her death position. “Welcome back mate” Blaise said tossing a piece of toast onto Theo’s plate as he groaned at the bitter taste in his mouth. “Aww so you aren’t in love with me all of a sudden?” I asked teasingly. “Who wouldn’t be?” Blaise cut in, making me giggle and Theo fumble to find his words. 

Hands grabbed my shoulders from behind caressing them as a familiar scent filled my nose and I felt lips grazing my neck, “Little Snake, might I have a word?” Adrian asked in the crook of my neck, barely a whisper. The girls chatter going silent and the boy’s attention being brought to the tall figure crowding mine. “How can I be of assistance?” I asked pulling away from him to look at his face. “I would like to take you on a date Ms Wright, tomorrow.”, a small sound of protest coming from Theo was short lived as he yelped in quiet pain from being kicked underneath the table by a stern-faced Daphne. “A date?” I questioned turning more to face him. He gave me a famous smirk and nodded his head, I looked around in astonishment trying to comprehend this was how I was being asked on a date. In front of my friends at breakfast. I looked at the girls who looked ecstatic nodding their heads, indicating that I should say yes. Looking over at the Gryffindor table I made eye contact with Fred, his stern gaze glaring straight at me and how Adrian was looming over me. His jaw tensed and he looked toward Angelina as she started speaking to him once again. Looking down at my hands in my lap, picking at my nails, swallowing harshly, “I’d love to” I smiled lightly looking up at Adrian through my lashes, noticing his smirk grow wider, his face swooping down and capturing my lips in a passionate, yet swift kiss before I could realise what was happening. His face was smug as he pulled away straightening up before sauntering back down the table to where his friends sat giving him words of appraisal. My fingers flew up to touch my lips, the girls swooned and went on about how dreamy Adrian was as the boys at the table chose to mutter in a quiet tone, Theo’s face looking quite upset. “Well, I guess I have a date tomorrow” Tracey shaking my arm going on about outfits as Daphne spoke about hair and makeup, Pansy adding some advice on outfits also. I wasn’t as hungry as I had first thought, standing up and leaving the table, walking out of the Great Hall.

I decided I may as well go get Scout making my way towards the kitchens thinking about all that has happened in my short time at Hogwarts. My fingers reaching up and tracing underneath my collar where the bruises were only just hiding, sliding down and dropping at my sides, my wrist knocking a bruise on my hip making me gasp and halt in my walking. My fingers lightly pressing on my hips through my pleated school skirt, earning a wince at the ache my skin felt. My wrist was grabbed as I was yanked into a small space in the corridor of the hall away from the main walkway. “So, are you going to ignore everyone you make out with or just me?” Fred’s low voice whispered as he still had a grasp on my wrist. “I’m not ignoring you” I hastily spluttered out, taking note of the tight space. “Oh, is that so? Because I seem to recall you up close and personal to that prick and avoiding eye contact with me?” he spoke lowly, “Or am I wrong?” he said stepping closer. “Fred I-“ I struggled to find my words, as he towered over me taking another tantalising step forward, his scent filling my nose the fireworks and rustic smoke, and cinnamon spice, invading me like a warm fire. My eyes drifted from his down to his lips that held a tense jaw. I don’t know why seeing him pissed off turned me on. I bit my lip his eyes darting downward. “How did you find me?” I whispered. He knew I was talking about how he found my room, “That’s a secret little snake” his hand leaving my wrist and moving to my waist. “Although perhaps next time Scout can spend the night in the kitchens, so he doesn’t interrupt” His lips merely centimetres from my own, almost brushing. “Freddie I- we can’t do that again” I whispered, “We have school to focus on anyway and the tournament, and lord knows how much trouble we would be in if someone found out there was not only a boy in the girls’ dormitories but a bloody Gryffindor!” I rambled, being stopped by him letting out a deep laugh and tightening his grip on my waist, as he could clearly hear my breath hitch in my throat a smirk rising to his face. “Oh no little snake you can’t get rid of me that easily” his voice spoke in such a sultry tone I felt my thighs squeeze together, “Besides I think you rather like me little snake” his free hand brushing a stray hair away from my face, “Uh-I – excus-“ but before I could even dream of finishing my sentence his mouth was on mine, his arms dragging me as close as possible, his large hands grasping at the fabric of my uniform. His tongue glided over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, however, when he was denied entrance his hand slid up the back of my thigh to grip onto my ass underneath my skirt, making me gasp in surprise at the skin-on-skin contact. Which actually just sounded like a breathy moan, as he continued to massage and squeeze to his own pleasure, an angelic noise escaping his lips as they were on mine. Fred quickly moved me and shoved me up against the nearest wall, which happened to have a high ledge as he lifted me onto it. His hands sliding up my thighs to reach my underwear, which he groaned in approval upon feeling the dainty lace. His hands gripped my hips sliding under the side bands of the lace, making me gasp in pleasure and pain, my head going back as I gasped out and a choked noise escaped me. 

Fred keened in approval grinding against me as I was propped up on the small space, his now hardened state being felt through the thinnest of fabrics I was wearing. His mouth dropping down my jaw and, on my neck, as he sucked and nipped at the skin. A hand coming up and pulling the knot on my tie loose and unbuttoning the top few buttons of my shirt to get more access to skin. I had my arms now tangled at the base of his hair tugging in furious pleasure as he found the sweetest of spots on my neck, earning a not so quiet moan of pleasure from me as my head fell back again. Fred’s fingers latched onto the waist band of my underwear tightly and tugging me closer to him if it was even possible. I was lost in lust and red hair, my skin burning where he touched, and my senses being overwhelmed as I knew I was soaked between my legs. “You have no idea the things I want to do to you” he said between kisses and nips, I let out a yelp of pleasure, as his fingers untangled themselves from one side of my underwear to lightly trace over the fabric down in between my thighs, feeling the slightest of touches where I was most sensitive. “Mm-Fred” The noise escaping me without my permission. He hummed in satisfaction, he could clearly feel my arousal dampening the fabric of my underwear, as he pressed his fingers more firmly against my most sensitive area. “Oh, Wright I wish I could take you right here” he spoke gruffly against my lips. I suddenly became aware that I was in the fucking corridor of school and anyone could walk past and see. I quickly and harshly pushed Fred’s chest away from me, his sudden missing presence that was once pressed up against me and holding me onto the small ledge gone, as I nearly fell off but landed on my feet. “What? What is it?” he asked worriedly going to pull me closer again. “Fred we are in the middle of the bloody corridor! Anyone could walk by and see!” I said quickly flattening out my skirt and gripping at my very loosened tie, hastily trying to fix it. “Good, let them see” he said cheekily, taking another step toward me. “I-I-uh I have to go” I said pushing past Fred, as he grabbed my wrist before I could run away. “You don’t get to keep running away Alanna” he said quietly, his eyes still dilated as he looked at me. “I have to go get some things before class” I said buttoning up my shirt once again. “Don’t worry I’ll find you little snake” he said cheekily, noticing my very flushed state.

I practically ran to the kitchens getting Scout and returning to the dungeons. I grabbed some books for the day for my classes, so I wouldn’t have to keep coming back to the common room throughout the day. Fuck me I am in some deep trouble; I can’t keep away from that bloody red head. My thoughts for the day were crowded by Fred and the way he touched me, like he would never hold me again. The ghost of his lips that I could still feel on my skin bothered me throughout the day, as I had more marks to cover than just Adrian’s. Constantly worrying that my concealment charm would wear off whilst I was unaware. I didn’t have lunch in the Great Hall that day, opting to study in the library with Hermione quietly, she could tell I had many things on my mind, but chose not to bother me about it. 

“I have a date tomorrow” I said abruptly breaking the silence as it was nearly time for my last class of the day. “With who!?” Hermione asked excitedly, I smiled at her elation and curiousness. “Adrian” I whispered looking around the library almost thinking someone would hear. “That’s so exciting Alanna!” she said smacking the table out of pure giddiness. We stood up gathering our books and made our way down to our next class. I was excited to have Herbology last because it meant that I got to sit with Neville and Tracey. Our little group in Herbology worked so well and enjoyed discussing the subject. Neville was so confident when he was in a comfortable environment and I could tell he would be the person to pursue a career in Herbology. As we exited the greenhouse and walked through the corridors Tracey and I bid our farewells to Neville as he walked towards the moving staircases. As Tracey and I approached the dungeons I saw Adrian standing with some of his friends outside the entrance of the common room. 

We entered the common room, the boys trailing close behind. Everyone sat around the common room on the couches chatting before dinner. I found myself sitting next to Adrian as we flirted shamelessly, and I tried to get details out of him for our date tomorrow. “So, you won’t tell me what we are doing, but I just need to be down here meeting you in the common room at 11am sharp tomorrow morning?” I looked at him sweetly trying to get some idea. He shook his head at me with his arm around the back of the couch, his fingers grazing my shoulder over and over. “Nope it’s a surprise, you just have to wait” I groaned throwing my head back dramatically, laughing as he stared at me his eyes darkening. “Now that’s a sound I could hear again” he whispered leaning closer, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. I giggled slapping him on the chest playfully. “C’mon lovebirds it’s dinner time” Daphne said grabbing my hands and lifting me to stand from my seated position on the couch, my skirt crumpled. I felt Adrian stand up next to me his hands gliding up my thighs and gripping the pleated skirt gently tugging it downwards, resting his hand on my lower back afterwards. “Can’t have anyone looking up that skirt of yours” he whispered making my face go scarlet red. “Let’s go eat” Adrian said to Daphne and I. Scout followed everyone out of the common room, parting ways with me to go to the kitchens. We made our way to the Great Hall laughing and talking about our day. When I made my way to the table I waved at Hermione and Ron who were facing towards my table, which caused Harry to turn around seeing who they were waving at, giving me a smile and waving also. I avoided looking at the tall gingers knowing they were already watching me walk in with Adrian by my side.

I made it through dinner without making eye contact with a certain ginger twin, focusing my attention on the girls who were discussing the possible date ideas Adrian might have for tomorrow. We all left the Great Hall together laughing and joking around, making our way towards the dungeons before I stopped abruptly, “Guys you go ahead I just have to go get Scout” they waved me off and I made my way towards the kitchens. “Ahhh Mr Diggory I know that mop of brown floppy hair from anywhere!” I laughed noticing a tall brunette walking just in front of me, he turned around with a large smile waiting for me to catch up, “Collecting Scout I presume Ms Wright?” he laughed, I laughed nodding my head. We walked to the kitchens laughing and talking about the tournament, discussing our predictions for the first task. Making our way past the entrance to the moving staircases I saw the familiar red hair being crowded by the gorgeous dark hair of Angelina. She was pressed up against him giggling quite loudly. I looked away not wanting to watch anymore as my stomach turned. I swallowed hard, trying to listen to Cedric talk about his preparation for the possible first task. 

“Well goodnight Mr Diggory” I bid him farewell as I entered the kitchen, and he made his way down towards the Hufflepuff common room. “Ms Wright is there anything Dobby could grab for you” Dobby asked sweetly, I thought about it for a moment taking a seat at the bench, sighing, “A cupcake would be lovely, please” and with the click of his fingers a cupcake was in front of me. “Thank you, Dobby,” I smiled at him as he gave me the cutest crooked smile in return. As I was eating the cupcake the door to the kitchens opened, in strolling the tall ginger I decided I was going to avoid. “Dobby! I gotta have one of your famous pastries please!” he yelled not noticing my presence yet, however, upon finally seeing me he stopped in his tracks as I didn’t even turn around to face him. Dobby got him his pastry which was placed next to me. I continued to eat the cupcake ignoring his ever-looming presence behind me. “Of course, I’d find you here little snake” he said sitting in the chair next to me. I scoffed at him, as Scout came and laid down underneath our feet at the bench. “Almost like you’re stalking me now Weasley” his laugh filled the room as he bit into his pastry, moaning at the taste. My eyes dilated and my thighs pressed together at the sound that had been heard not long ago. I cleared my throat readjusting my sitting position to cross my legs. Fred’s eyes darting down to watch me. Suddenly a thick tension filled the room, and I was up to my last bite of my cupcake, picking it up and putting it in my mouth, as Fred’s eyes never left me. Swallowing down the last bite I looked up at his eyes, my finger came up to wipe some icing I felt on my lip. Fred snatched my hand bringing it to his face, making me gasp as he brought my finger to his mouth sucking the icing off, never breaking eye contact. I felt his tongue swirl around my finger as my breath got caught in my throat. His mouth left my finger and trailed down still holding my wrist, he kissed my palm and my wrist. I quickly pulled away my hand remembering his mouth was on Angelina’s only moments ago, and I had a date tomorrow. 

I cleared my throat, Scout standing up, I shoved my seat back coming to my feet. “Alanna wait!” he said standing up with me. “I better get back to the common room I have a date tomorrow, going to need my rest” I said avoiding eye contact and stepping away. Fred’s eyes darkened, and his jaw tensed, “With Adrian?” he asked, I swallowed hard nodding my head, a devilish smirk appeared on his face. “I hope you know this doesn’t mean I’m stepping aside Alanna, I like to get what I want” he said stepping closer to me, I bit my lip holding in a smirk, “Oh, Freddie, I’m not too sure how Angelina will feel about that”, he scoffed at me taking a step closer to me. “Funny to me you almost sound jealous little snake”. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, “I guess the Slytherin green really does look delicious on you” he smirked, making me laugh. I lightly punched him in the arm as I stepped past him, “I don’t know Freddie, jealousy certainly looks better on you I think” I whispered. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the party?” he asked as I neared Scout, making me turn around, “Party?” I asked my brows furrowed, “Yeah Gryffindor common room party, all houses are invited bring your friends” he winked as he followed me to the door. “I’ll think about it” I said teasingly to Fred, making him chuckle lightly to himself. “I hope you do”. “Goodnight Fred” I smiled looking up at him, “Goodnight Alanna” he said leaning down to peck my cheek, “Goodnight Scout keep her safe” Fred said patting Scout. We parted ways and I made my way down to the dungeons. 

I entered seeing my friends on the couches, “There’s a party tomorrow night in the Gryffindor common room open to all houses, did you guys know about this?” I asked the girls looked at me excitedly, “Yes Neville was talking about it this morning when I asked him about Herbology this afternoon” Tracey added. Most of the group knew about the party and were keen to attend. The rest of the night was spend discussing outfits for not only my date but also the party for the evening. I closed my eyes that night almost more excited for the party than I was my date.


End file.
